


Home Sweet Home

by LolaWednesday



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaWednesday/pseuds/LolaWednesday
Summary: It was abundetly clear Billy Hargrove hated his new living situation, but what about the other two people that had been unwilling dragged to Hawkins.Jaime Mayfield was more than happy with her life back in Califoria, and is more than a little pissed from being dragged away from all her friends and the beach. On top of it all, her step dads son makes her and Max's lives as difficult as possibe.





	1. Chapter 1

"So this is Hawkins High School."

It was everything Jaime imagined it would be. A drab place, full of uninteresting people who she had little interest in getting to know. Just looking at the school made her miss California even more, everything about Hawkins was the complete opposite of her real life and she hated her mother for dragging her away from the sun and her friends.

"Real shit hole, matches the fucking smell of cow shit." Billy grumbled from where he was reclined on the hood of his Camaro beside his step sister, as he inhaled sharply on his cigarette. "Look," He chuckled as he pointed at a small group of girls who were staring at him longingly. "The cows fucking come to school."

Jaime rolled her hazel eyes, it was typical Billy, nothing unusual there. If anything since their parents had announce their move to Hawkins Billy had became even more insufferable, especially towards her younger sister Max, which was the root of most of their fighting. Max was nothing like Jaime, she was smart and into video games, where as Jaime was more into parties, boys and clothes. But Max was still her sister and there was no way she was just going to let Billy treat her like shit because he felt like he could.

"You know as well as I do, that one of those 'cows' is going to end up in the back of this car with in a few days." Smirked Jaime, plucking the cigarette from Billy's fingers, taking a long toke ignoring the outraged expression on Billy's handsome face. "Make sure you clean it thoroughly before me or Max gets in though, I don't want to catch anything."

Again Billy laughed cruelly. "Like you're not crawling with fucking diseases. You forget all the guys you fucked were my friends, I know all about how much of a slut you are."

Pulling a compact mirror out of her handbag, Jaime busied herself re-applying her favourite soft pink lipstick making a point of ignoring Billy as much as she could. Satisfied with her make up, Jaime turned to smile at the boy beside her on the hood, making sure to flip her long auburn hair over her shoulder as she did. It was an on going game between the two of them, to see who could push the other the most. "Billy, that sounds a lot like jealousy. Thing is I can't work out if it's your friends your jealous of, or me." Swinging her long legs off of the car Jaime hopped down on the ground and righted her denim mini skirt, proud of the angry look of indignation contourting Billy's face. "See you at lunch."

Giving a small wink and a wave, Jaime strutted through the parking lot towards the doors of Hawkins High to find the admissions office where she and Billy had been instructed to go to collect their weekly timetables. As much as she hated to admit it Billy was now the only person she knew her own age that she could be bothered to give the time of day, but she wasn't going to let him have that power over her, she would much rather walk in alone as the blatent new kid than give Billy the satisfaction of knowing that she needed him. It wasn't asthough either of them blended in well anyway, alone of together they stood out.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that." Billy hissed into Jaime's ear just before reaching the admissions office. The dig at his sexuality had been like a punch to the gut, she knew his Dad was constantly calling him a faggot, and she knew he hated it. "Not my problem if you're a fucking slut, just like your Mom."

Before Jaime could remind Billy just how much she disliked the names he called her Mom, a plump middle aged woman stepped into the office, her blue eyes watching the two teens skeptically from behind thick lensed glasses. "You must be the new students I was informed about. Mr Billy Hargrove and..." She paused amoment to check a sheet of paper. "Miss Jaime Mayfield. The principle thought it would be a nice idea to put you in as many classes together as we could. We know it's hard starting a new school, it'll be nice for you to have your sibling beside you."

"She's not my sister." Bit out Billy, his jaw clenched. He hated it when people referred to Max or Jaime as his sisters, their stupid mother might have married his equally stupid dad but that didn't make them his sisters.

"Well," The plump woman mumbled, flustered by Billy's responce. "Here are your timetables, enjoy you're first day at Hawkins High. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

Snatching both timetables from the womans hand, Billy stomped out of the admissions office while he could hear Jaime making a polite goodbye. Ever the good girl. Everything about Jaime screamed Valley Girl; the short skirts, the tight tops, the thin heels which he had no idea how she walked in. But for what ever reason, Billy couldn't stop from watching her, like if there was a God the red head had been made his step sister to test his self control.

"Do you even know how to hold a civil conversation? Fuck, Billy." Jaime chastized, falling into an easy stride beside Billy as they headed down the bustling corridor. "Wanna skip?" Taking hold of the sleeve of Billy's leather jacket, Jaime didn't wait for him to answer before dragging him back in the direction of the school parking lot. "I don't like the first two lessons."

When it came to skipping school Billy did not need asking twice. Shaking the weak hold Jaime had on him, he swept around her taking the lead back to his car. Billy Hargrove was never second in command. Weaving through the hoards of students walking in the opposite direction they were heading, Billy winked at a few girls who were eyeing him lustfully. It was going to be too easy keeping busy with the girls of Hawkins High, none of them had ever seen anyone like him before.

"God, can you keep it in your pants for two seconds?"

Smirking, Billy gave Jaime the same wink he had given the other girls, resulting in her flipping him off. "What? Thought you were feeling left out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Any meal in the Hargrove house was never a very social event, all three children wanted to eat and get back to their bedrooms, or out of the house entirely, as quickly as they could. But still Susan Hargrove would try her best to make dinner at least bearable, try and drag as much conversation from the three of them as she could. Especially with the move being so fresh, all three of them had withdrawn into themselves and only ever seemed to talk to each other, and even then it was only if they had to.

"So how was your first day at school? Make lots of friends?" Susan asked to no one specifically, just hoping to get a responce from one of them.

When no one answered, Neil looked up from his dinner and placed his fork noisely on the edge of his plate. "Your mother asked you a damn question."

Beside her, Jaime felt Max tense at Neil's demanding voice, in the short amount of time they had been living with Neil they had been witness to his temper on many occasions and although it was mainly directed at Billy it still scared the sisters. "It was okay, nothing special." Jaime answered, giving Max's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. "They put me and Billy in the same classes."

"Not man enough to face a new school alone?" Sneered Neil, his attention fixed solely on his son. "Need your sister to hold your fucking hand? It's fucking pathetic."

That was not the direction Jaime had meant for the conversation to go in when she had mentioned she and Billy being in the same classes, but then Neil never needed a real reason to abuse Billy. Thinking quickly on her feet to attempt to defuse the situation before it escilated, Jaime offered the only excuse she could think of. "I asked them to put us together." In unison Max and Billy turned to look at her in shock. "I was nervous about starting a new school and not knowing anyone, so I asked them to put me with Billy."

Neil's eyes shot between the two teenagers critically, as he tried to decide if Jaime was indeed telling the truth. Mind made up, he finally answered before going back to the meal in front of him. "You make sure to tell us if he's been dicking about in lesson."

"I will Neil." Jaime smiled falsely, suddenly lossing her appetite. If there was anyone in the world she hated more than Billy, it was his dad. The man was a bully, and that was a kind description of him, when Jaime had first met Neil Hargrove it all suddenly made sense why Billy was the way he was. Before their parents had got married, she and Billy had moved in some of the same social circles back in California and even then Billy had been a complete asshole. But the second she met Neil everything made sense.

"Do you think you'll try for the cheer squad?" Susan asked in her usual chiper voice. "I'm sure they'd be happy to have someone fresh and exciting on the squad."

Opposite Jaime, Billy scoffed earning a swift kick to his left shin under the table. "What? It's just tits and ass jumping up and down." A wide grin spread across his face when Jaime flipped him off, it was just to easy to get under her skin.

"You'd know all about tits and ass, huh? You don't know shit Billy, so shut that ever running mouth of yours."

For the second time since dinner had started Jaimie felt her younger sister tense. "We're gunna take Max to the arcade. Come on Billy." Quicker than lightening Max shot out of her chair and bolted to the front door, leaving behind her skateboard in her hurry to leave. Max had never been great with confrentation, and living with Neil meant it was a constant occurance. "Billy, come on." Moving around the table, behind Neil, Jaime stood beside Billy silently willing him to get up and leave instead of inflaming the already intense situation.

Flicking his tongue over his lips, Billy threw his chair back wanting nothing more than to tell his dad exactly what he thought of him, but a soft hold on his elbow was stopping him. When it came to his dad there was never a chance he could win, and Neil made sure he knew that, but at some point something had to give and then Billy would show his dad exactly what sort of man he was.

"Look after your sisters."

Not bothering to give his dad a responce, Billy marched out of the house to his Camero where Max was waiting for her older siblings patiently. "Fucking get in then!" He barked, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the smoke deeply. "I had plans for tonight before you fucked it all up." Snapped Billy when Jaime climbed into the passenger seat.

Jaime snorted, stealing the cigarette from Billy before he could take another toke. "You're plans were shit, getting to second base with some country bumpkin does not constitute a good plan."

"Fuck you." Growled Billy. "And get your own cigarettes, or don't you want mommy knowing her perfect little cheerleader isn't such a princess after all?"

It was nothing new for Billy and Jaime to forget that Max was there, most of their journeys she went completely unnoticed until they reached their destination. If she was honest Max preferred it that way, with Billy occupied with her sister it meant his sadistic attention was off of her. Jaime stood up to Billy, she wasn't afraid of him, but he terrified Max just like his father did. That was probably why he picked on her more than Jaime, she was an easy target, and if Max's suspicions were correct Billy had a crush on Jaime. Not that she'd ever ask him.  
It was subtle the little quirks between the pair, but even Max had started to notice something odd between the two of them, when she had heard Neil and her mom dicussing the strange behaviour it had solidified her own suspicions.

"Can you both stop arguing for five minutes?" Asked Max in exasperation, the brickering giving her a headache.

"You want to walk, you little shit?" Snapped Billy, turning to glare at the younger girl in the backseat of his car. "I didn't even want to be your fucking taxi, you can thank your sister for that." Still staring with hatred at Max, Billy pushed is foot down harder on the gas pedal making the car speed faster down the quiet road. "Feel free to jump out."

If it had just been her and Billy, Jaime would have had no issue with her step brothers reckless driving, but she knew that it scared Max shitless. "Billy would you slow down, you're scaring her!" In a typical Billy move, he turned on the stereo blaring out rock music as loud as the speakers would allow him and made hand gestures indicating he couldn't hear her, while he kept his foot firmly on the gas. "Billy!" Jaime screamed over the music. "Slow down!"

But Billy had no intention of slowing down, it was his car and he'd drive it how he damn well pleased. "Can't hear you!"

"At least look at the road!" The road outside the window was whizzing past so fast it was nothing more than a blur, if someone stepped out Jaime was sure they'd hit them. Glancing back quickly at her little sister, Jaime noted that Max had turned white with fear, her eyes wide and terror filled. Spinning back around to face the right way, Jaime did the only thing she could think of; unclipping her seat belt, she carefully climbed across onto Billy's lap and took hold of the steering wheel. If he wasn't going to drive while looking at the road then it left her no choice but to do it for him.

"What the fuck are you doing Mayfield?!"

That got his attention. But underneath Jaime there was little he could really do, even with his hands trying to shove hers from the steering wheel it simply wasn't working. "What way is the arcade?" She called over her shoulder to Max, prenteding like Billy wasn't there.

"Erm, next left." A flustered Max answered, not sure if it was Billy or her sister that was going to get them all killed. "I don't think you should be-" But Max didn't get to finish, the car swerved sharply to the left making her scream loudly as she whipped around at the sudden change of direction. "Can you both cut it out!"

"I will when he does!"

Much to Max's relief the car instantly began to slow down, finally one of them had admitted defeat. It wasn't until she looked out the window that she realised it wasn't defeat, they had arrived at the arcade and that was the only reason Billy had stopped. Shoving the passenger seat forward, Max all but flew out of the car thanking God that she had even made it to the arcade alive. "It shuts in an hour."

Without replying, Billy hit the gas pedal and screeched away from the arcade, no matter what his dad thought there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to sit outside the arcade for an hour while Max played her stupid nerd games. Especially not when he had a hot girl sat on his lap. Since announcing the move from California Jaime's appetite for destruction had increased to the point where it almost matched his own, so when Max wasn't around Jaime would really let her hair down.

"Don't be a pussy Hargrove, this car can go faster than this!" Even being unable to see Billy, Jaime could practically feel the smirk he was giving at her request. When it was just her and Billy he fed her rebellious side, it was a miracle their parents hadn't picked up on what bad influences they were on each other. 

With a slight jerk the Camaro picked up speed, tearing down the quiet towns streets, the roar of its engine echoing through the darkening air. There didn't seem to be a cop car in sight, not that Billy cared, but it made everything simpler when they weren't around. "Pull in at the gas station, I want some beer." As instructed the car turned down the road which led to the gas station, surprising Billy alittle, usually Jaime would put up some sort of fight before doing as he asked. But they did only have an hour, so perhaps she didn't want to waste it? Unable to see the door handle, Billy had no choice but to wait for Jaime to open the door and move from his lap before he could even think about getting out of his car. What felt painstakingly slow, Jaime swung her long legs from the car and removed herself from his lap, and much to Billy's appreciation her denim skirt had risen even higher up her thighs.

"Thought you wanted beer?" Moving around to the front of the car, Jaime hopped up onto the hood and leaned back on the windscreen, careful to not scratch the paint work with her stilettos. The car was Billy's baby, and if she scratched it she'd be walking everywhere. "You can't smoke here, it's a gas station!" She yelled at Billy's retreating back as she noticed a plume of smoke rise above his head. _"Ass."_ Jaime mumbled to herself when Billy completely ignored her, excuse her for not wanting to get blown up.

Through the large glass windows that lines the gas station, Jaime could just about see Billy scanning the refridgerators for the beer he wanted while the poor man working there eyed him fearfully. In Hawkins Billy had become a big fish in a little pond, and there was now only one authority he answered to and that was his brutish father, who Billy had become exceptionally good at hiding things from. Even Jaime's mom cowered away when Neil went off at his son, it was obvious she didn't agree with how her husband treated him but no once had she spoken up about it. Jaime had only spoke up once, never again. The first time she had witnessed the beating Neil gave Billy she had stepped in, but that had only made Neil punish his son further, and in the week that followed Billy had made it his mission to make her life as miserable as possible.

"Get in." Ordered Billy when he approuched the car, a six pack under his arm and the cigarette Jaime had told him to put out hanging from his lips. With eager eyes, he watched as the red head slid down the hood of his car, everything she did was so sinful and she didn't even realise what she was doing to him. "Back to your shithead sister I guess."

"Don't call her that, or do I need to tell your dad you brought beer?" There was no way she'd ever tell Neil, but Billy didn't need to know that.

Billy sneered, cracking open one of the cans as he started the ignition. "Didn't think you were a fucking snitch. A bitch, yes."

"Spare me Billy, I've heard it all before." Jaime shot back having slipped into the passenger seat, she'd had enough thrill driving for the night, and she didn't want Billy to think it was okay for them to drive dangerously while Max was in the car.

"Drivings gunna be easier without your fat ass blocking the road." Teased Billy, taking a large gulp of beer from his can and then offering it out to Jaime, who accepted it immediately. "Why'd you even say we'd take her to that fucking arcade?"

The real reason that Jaime had offered up Billy as a personal taxi would never be said outloud, although she was sure Billy knew why she had done it. All three of them wanted to be out of the house as much as they could, especially when Neil was going to explode at Billy for no good reason. But it was something that didn't need to be said. "We had nothing better to do, gets us away from that hell hole too."

"Whatever, Princess. Just don't think that I'm your sisters personal fucking driver when every you both feel like it. Unlike you I actully had plans tonight." It was true he had a 'date' with an average looking girl who clearly put out on the first date, but he was more than happy to spend the evening with Jaime. Not that he'd ever admit it. Unknowingly she had set the bar high for other girls, and in the deadass town he was stuck in he was positive he'd never find a girl that matched his step sister. It was damn right cruel that he had to share a house with her, to see her wrapped in nothing but a towel when she got out the shower, or have her walk down the corridor in nothing but a skirt and bra because she'd left her top in the bathroom. It was Billy's own personal hell. "You heard about the Halloween party?"

Jaime nodded her head yes. "You going to go?"

"Free booze and easy girls, what a dumb fucking question. Of course I'm going." Lighting a cigarette he passed it over to Jaime, then lit on for himself and let out a snigger. "Don't need to ask if you're going, no way you'd say no to a drunken fumble in a random bathroom."

Staring out the window and inhaling deeply on her cigarette, Jaime quickly masked the hurt Billy's remark gave her. "Yes, I'm going. But we are not going together. I don't want people thinking we're brother and sister, I have a reputation to uphold."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you R for your comment, I wanted to try and do something that I hadn't seen been written before.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and just read the first chapter, I hope this chapter goes down as well. Remember to let me know what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween had come around quickly, bringing Tina's party with it. It had been the buzz of Hawkins High for the entire day, as everyone excitedly talked about what costume they were going to wear and how much they planned on drinking. Jaime had joined in with the excitement having met a girl called Carol who she could just bear to be around, she was nothing like her real friends in California but she was the coolest person she had found in Hawkins so far.

Staring in her full length mirror, Jaime righted the bunny ears she had just placed on her head. It wasn't the most original costume, in fact it was the one she had worn the year before, but she was sure no one in Hawkins would be wearing it so it would do.

"You look like a slut." Billy said from the doorway, where he was leant casually while he smoked a cigarette.

"It's a costume Billy," Replied Jaime in a sickly sweet voice. When she had put on the playboy bunny costume she knew that Billy would have something to say about it, but what did she care? It was Halloween and it wasn't as though she would normally wear just a tight leotard and tights. Drawing her eyes away from her reflection, Jaime eyed Billy disparagingly. "At least I'm not half naked, that is not a costume Billy. That's just you flaunting yourself like you always do, or is your costume a conceited asshole?"

Sucking his teeth, Billy stepped further into Jaime's bedroom wanting nothing more than to smack the smug look from her face. "Five bucks says you put out with the first guy who shows the slightest interest in you. Ten bucks you get knocked up."

"Fuck you." Jaime spat, shoving Billy aside so she could get to her vanity to spritz herself with the perfume her mom had got her for her birthday. It was rich that Billy thought she was a whore, when it was him that jumped any girl with a pulse. Jaime doubted he even knew if he'd got one of the many girls he'd been with pregnant. "I thought I told you we weren't going together?"

"Yeah well, change of plans." Billy had intended on going to the party alone, nothing put girls off like arriving with another girl even if she was supposed to be a step sister, but his dad had instructed him that he was to take Jaime to and from the party and he didn't need the hassle of a fight. "You come with me, or you stay home."

That was just what Jaime needed, a drive to the party with Billy and his never ending comments about her slutty costume. Dropping onto her double bed, Jaime slipped her feet into her black stilettos completing her outfit. Her original plan had been to head over to Carol's and go with her new friend to the party, but if Billy was taking her she knew it was by Neil's command and Jaime, as much as Billy pissed her off, didn't want to see her step brother take another beating. "I just need to call Carol, tell her I won't be going with her. Unless you want to pick her up too?" It was a long shot, but worth at least asking.

"I'm not a fucking taxi Jaime, tell your little friend to get her own damn car and meet you there." Answered Billy as he toyed absentmindedly with some of the make up on the vanity, before stubbing his cigarette out on it. "I'll meet you in the car. Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

* * *

Only a few minutes into the party and Jaime was stood on the lawn watching Billy hang upside down as he downed a keg, already she was bored. Carol had yet to show up and still being the new girl she hadn't spoken to many people, and as she scanned the party she came to the conclusion that there wasn't really any one she particularly wanted to talk to. Tired of watching her step brother try to certify himself as top dog, Jaime sauntered into the house, weaving through the large mass of teenage bodies dancing to music in search of the punch bowl.

"We got ourselves a new Keg King, Harrington."

Jaime just heard Carol's boyfriend, Tommy, taunt over the loud music, earning her attention. In front of Billy was a boy wearing black sunglasses and possibly the bounciest hair Jaime had ever seen, he was obviously the King Pin of Hawkins High and the person Billy was determinded to de-throne. It was pathetic really, how Billy was always so desperate to be on top, but it was entertaining to spectate. As another boy joined the taunting of Harrington, he took his sunglasses off revealing his face properly to Jaime for the first time. He wasn't bad looking, not her usual type, but compared to the other boys at Hawkins High he was heads and shoulders above them. Beside him was a thin, mousey looking girl, who Jaime assumed was his girlfriend, that was no real issue though. If Jaime wanted something she got it.

"You going to introduce me Billy?" Jaime asked, once the girlfriend had scampered away from the conflict. When Billy didn't say anything, instead staring at her like she had two heads, Jaime smiled at his rival and introduced herself. "I'm Jaime, Billy's my step brother."

For a moment Steve stood dumbfounded that the redhead talking to him was Billy's sister, until in the corner of his eye he noticed Nancy getting a little heavy handed with the punch. "I'm sorry...I have to go."

That was a first, usually all it took was a hello before Jaime had a guy wrapped around her little finger. Had she lost her touch? Following Steve with her eyes, Jaime watched with disbelief as he scampered straight over to his mousey girlfriend and tried to pry a cup of punch from her hand. It made no sense, why was a guy like him interested in a girl that looked like that? It wasn't until the warmth of a body pushed into her back, that Jaime remembered the three boys she had been left with.

"Looks like Harrington only likes virgins, so you are shit out of luck." Billy laughed cruelly down Jaime's ear, with the flick of his head he dimissed Danny and the other boy and smirked smugly to himself when they immediately followed his instructions.

Crossing her arms, Jaime allowed Billy to stay pressed against her back while she stared at Steve and his girlfriend still trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. Maybe she had come on too strong for a small town boy? "Care to make a wager Hargrove?"

"I'm listening."

"If I can get a date with Harrington with in a week, then you leave Max alone for the rest of the year. No scaring her, no being an evil bastard. You play nice." Jaime was confident that the bet was an easy win, Steve Harrington would be a peace of cake to win round away from his little hick girlfriend.

"And if you don't, what do I get?"

It was a dangerous quesion to answer, Jaime wouldn't put anything past Billy, he was sadistic and cruel but there was no chance she wasn't going to win. "What do you want?"

Instantly Billy felt his jeans grow uncomfortably tight, there were many thing he wanted, but they were off the table thanks to his idiotic father marrying her mom. So what did he want? "If you can't get the shithead Harrington to go on a date with you, you're my bitch. I say jump, you say how fucking high. No argument, you do as your told like a good little girl."

Spinning around to face Billy with a smirk on her cherry painted lips, Jaime held her hand out for him to shake. "Deal. Now watch and learn Billy." Pushing off of Billy's bare chest, Jaime moved to the punch bowl and dunked a cup in filling it to the brim before chugging the lot. Over the rim of the glass, Jaime could see the girlfriend had finally managed to drink some punch without Steve stopping her and had disappeared into the crowd leaving Steve alone in the kitchen with her. No time like the present.

"I didn't catch your name."

Steve reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the crowd, where he had been trying to keep an eye on Nancy, and looked at the girl stood next to him. "Steve, Steve Harrington." It was all he managed to say before returning to look for Nancy.

"Do want help looking for her? Is she your girlfriend?" Smiling sweetly at Steve, Jaime noted with glee at the genuine smile that spread across his face. It may not have been one on one, but it was definately a step in the right direction. Grabbing hold of his hand, Jaime led him into the mass of bodies, making sure to pass Billy as she did so. It had the desired effect, as soon as Billy clocked Jaime holding Steve's hand his face dropped, obviously he had thought the bet impossible.

"You're brother is glaring at me more than usual!" Steve yelled over the music, more than aware of Billy's cold eyes following him through the room.

"He's not my brother." Corrected Jaime, picking up her pace so Billy couldn't scare Steve off, that was the last thing she needed when baby steps were being made. "Just ignore him, he's a complete ass to everyone. Including me."

Steve nodded his understanding. "Can you see her?" He had been scanning the room, but still couldn't see Nancy anywhere and with her being so upset about Barb's parents it was beginning to really worry him.

A few feet ahead of them Steve's girlfriend and turned into what Jaime assumed was the dining room, but he didn't need to know that. Adding a few minutes onto their search so she had some alone time with Steve, wasn't going to kill his girlfriend. It was a busy party, nothing was going to go wrong. "Lets try outside, maybe she needed some fresh air. The punch is pretty strong and I saw her knock one back like water." God she was good.

Leading Steve outside, the cold october air bit at Jaime's bare skin and made goosebumps erupt on her arms. She didn't know how long she'd be able to stomach staying out in the cold, but there was enough time to put in some leg work. "Is everything okay?"

"I really don't know." Steve sighed in defeat. "She has a lot going on, and I don't think she'd handling it well. I don't want to bore you though, it's a party you should be having fun."

"I'm the new girl remember, this party wasn't much fun for me anyway." It wasn't a lie, Jaime hadn't exactly been having the best night and apart from Billy, Steve was the first person she had spoken to properly since arriving. 

"Hawkins is different to California, huh?"

That was an understatement, Hawkins was like a morgue compared to California but Jaime couldn't come and say that out right. "It's different, yeah. But it's not so bad, I mean I got to talk to you."

A soft blush crept up Steve's neck and onto his cheeks, it was the first compliment he'd had in awhile. With Nancy being how she was, there always seemed to be an underlying tension between them and it was nice having something nice said about him. "So, Billy's your brother." Steve coughed in an attempt to steer the conversation away from himself. "That's got to be tough to deal with."

Jaime laughed lightly. "He's not my brother, but he is difficult to live with. Treats my little sister like shit, well you've seen him he treats everyone like shit. Do you have a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke, honestly I'm surprised you do."

"Why?" Teased Jaime, giving Steve a gentle shove to the shoulder. "Because I look like a cute girl nextdoor? Steve Harrington are you stereotyping me?" Jaime couldn't have been more obvious with her flirting if she'd tried, it wasn't her usual style but it was worth a shot. And the flustered expression on Steve's face indicated it had worked a treat. "Lets go back inside, I don't think your girlfriend is out here." There was no point in pushing it to far, calling it quits for the night was the best thing to do without it coming across like she was trying to muscle his girlfriend out the way. "Come on."

Once back inside Tina's house, it didn't take long for Jaime and Steve to spot Nancy back over by the punch bowl knocking back another drink, which Jaime guessed by the way the brunette was stumbling was not the only one she'd had. "I guess this is where I leave you, enjoy the party Steve Harrington." Giving Steve a fleeting kiss on his cheek, Jaime grinned triumphantly as she strutted back through the crowd more than confident that Steve was watching her as she walked away. Jaime one, Billy zero.

"What are you so happy about?" Sneered Billy, even though he'd been watching the little exchange between Jaime and Steve with displeasure. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly Jaime could get a boy under her thumb, Steve had been with her all of five minutes and was already making puppy dog eyes at her, and he had a girlfriend. Some men were so pathetic, there was no way Billy would ever let some girl do that to him, he'd rather die than be submissive.

Plucking the drink Billy was nursing from his hand, Jaime threw the remaining contents down her throat, wiping any droplets from her chin with the back of her hand. "You've lost Billy, it's not even been an hour and you've already lost. I give it a few days and Steve Harrington will be driving me to school, not you."

It hadn't even entered Billy's mind that Jaime would actually want to date a loser like Steve long term, he had assumed it was just one date for the sake of their bet and boredum. Lighting a cigarette, he laughed bitterly as he took a sharp toke. "You're a bigger slut than I gave you credit."

Stealing the cigarette, Jaime languidly dragged on it and blew the smoke out into Billy's face. "Goodbye Billy, enjoy the party."

* * *

Hours later Billy found himself stamping around the nearly empty house in search of his step sister. After leaving him pissed, without a drink and cigarett-less, he hadn't seen Jaime for the rest of the night. At one point he had caught a glance of her dancing on the dining room table, but he hadn't stopped to spectate her make a fool of herself. However, now it was one in the morning and they needed to get home before their parents realised they had broken curfew, because if they did realise it wouldn't be Jaime who'd have to put up with the consequences.

"You seen a redhead dressed as a playboy bunny?" Billy asked Tommy for what felt like the hundreth time.

"Your sister? No man, last I saw she was falling up the stairs with Carol." Said Tommy, gesturing down to his wasted girlfriend. "But as you can see, she's here."

That was all he needed, to lose his step sister at the first party they went to, his dad was never going to let him leave the house again. "I'm guna kill that stupid bitch." Billy fumed to himself more than Tommy. Angrilly, he stormed up the staircase hoping that Jaime was passed out in one of the bedrooms, or even the bathroom, he just wanted to find her and go home. "Jaime! You dumb bitch, where are you?!" Throwing open the first door he came to, Billy growled in frustation when the room was empty. "Jaime! I will fucking leave you here! I swear to god!"

As if on queue, another door opened and Jaime fell through it, a drunken smile curved across her smudged red lips. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, I was taking a piss." Jaime giggled, unsure what was so funny. "Lets go then, Mr I'm In A Hurry." On wobbley legs, Jaime stepped closer to the top of the staircase preparing herself for the struggle of getting down them. But, before she could master the first step a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back from the staircase.

"You really think I'm going to take you home with a broken leg?" Billy grumbled, trying to ignore the feeling of Jaime's body against his own. He must have done something really bad in a former life to deserve having her as a step sister. "I'll throw you over my shoulder. Come here."

Slipping out of Billy's hold, Jaime backed away from him still grinning like an idiot. There was no way she was being shoved over anyones shoulder, the motion alone would make her stomach empty. "I don't think so B-Billy, I know you're desssperate to touch me but I'm capable of walking."

A sly smirk crept across Billy's face. He was desperate to touch her? Two could play at that game, and it was a game Billy was very good at. Scanning the hallway quickly to check that there was no unwanted eyes watching, Billy stepped closer to Jaime noting with pleasure that her breathing quickened at his close proximity. "Princess, I could have you any time I want. Thing is, even for me you're too much of a slut." Happy with how flustered he had made Jaime, Billy took the opportunity to grab her and sling her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"I will, when we get to my car!" Billy barked at Jaime's shouts. Having made it successfully down the stairs, he heaved his unwilling step sister through the living area past a bemused looking Tommy, and out into the frigid cold driveway where his Camaro was parked. Unceramoniously, he dropped her into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind her. "I'll be reminding you of this next time you call me an asshole." Roaring out of the driveway, Billy tried his best to keep his eyes on the road and off of the legs that had been draped across his lap. "I'm fucking driving here!" Shoving at Jaime's legs, he tried to bend them back onto her side of the car but had no luck. "Jesus Jaime, move your damn legs!"

Pouting like a child, Jaime put her legs back comfortably where they had been resting before Billy had tried to move them. "I'm comfy, and you're always staring at my legs. What's the problem?"

"Am I fuck!" Protested Billy as he pushed his foot flat on the the gas pedal, wanting to get the journey over with as quickly as possible. "Shut your fucking mouth Jaime, you're drunk and talking shit."

"Sssure I am."

Reaching into his jean pocket, Billy pulled out his crumpled pack of cigarettes and popped on in his mouth, needing something to stop him throttling his drunk step sister. Rocketing down the winding road which led to their house, Billy drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel actively trying to ignore the long legs on his lap and the girlish giggle that Jaime was emitting.

In the distance Billy could see the outline of the house, so he slowed right down not wanting to wake his dad with the Camaro's loud engine, then he just had the impossible task of getting Jaime inside without waking anyone up. He needed a plan before even attempting to get into the house, Jaime was loud at the best of times and a drunk Jaime was even worse. Pulling in next to his dads car, Billy shut the engine off and closed his eyes trying to think of a suitable answer to his problem. "We're go in through your window." He announced after a few minutes. "Fucking be quiet, understand?"

Giving Billy a salute, Jaime pulled her legs back over to her side of the car, before unfolding herself from the vehicle. Being sat for so long had only made her drunken state seem to worsen, if possible she felt even more wasted and the world had unfairly began to spin. Kicking her heels off onto the front lawn, Jaime stumbled over to Billy and leant the majority of her weight onto him for support. Lord knew how she was going to climb through a window. Allowing Billy to lead her around the side of the house to where her bedroom window was, Jaime couldn't help but admire the muscled chest she was leaning on.

"Stand up." Ordered Billy seriously, doing his best to prop Jaime against the wall so he could make swift work of the window. It was something he'd done plenty of times back in California, so it didn't take him long to get the window open. "Come here." Grabbing hold of Jaime's waist, Billy hoisted her through the small window giving her a hard shove when everything but her lower half was through. After hearing the soft thump of Jaime's body hitting the floor, Billy stealthily got himself through the window being caeful not to step on the redhead once he was inside. " _Get up!_ "

Suddenly, Jaime was yanked to her feet making her head rush at the sudden motion and the room spin slightly. As her eyes managed to re-focus, Jaime found herself staring straight into Billy's eyes, he really was handsome. Absently, she began tracing her fingers over the hard muscles of Billy's chest and abdomin, enjoying the feel of his hot kin against her cold finger tips.

"You owe me."

"Maybe I do..." Jaime replied reluctantly. She wasn't sure if it was the feel of Billy's soft skin or the large amount of alcohol she had consumed, but she felt an ever growing urge to kiss Billy. That was not okay though, that could not happen.

"You know I'm right, Mayfield." Billy's lips were so close to Jaime's he could feel her warm breath tickling his cheeks.

For the second time that night, Jaime asked a risky question. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Pleased with the state he had worked Jaime into, Billy was more than happy to leave her panting for more. But, before he could even take a step Jaime had thrown herself into him, pressing her full lip hungrilly against his. Initial shock froze him to the spot, but when she didn't pull back to throw some snide comment at him Billy took that as a hint to enjoy himself. Giving Jaime's chest a hard shove, the redhead fell back onto her bed, and Billy wasted no time climbing ontop of her, letting his hands roam her body freely. Beneath him Jaime moaned and didn't make any move to stop him, her hands clawing at his leather jacket, yanking it from his shoulders. Pulling back, Billy shrugged his jacket off and instead of returning to Jaime's sweet tasting lips, turned his attention to her neck, kissing it viciously. But after a moment or two, something stopped him from continuing. Jaime was drunk, and he didn't want to be seen taking advantage of his wasted step sister like some pervert.

"Why have you stopped?" Panted Jaime, when her body went cold from Billy's sudden withdrawal.

"See you in the morning." Sighing in frustration, Billy lit a cigarette trying to ebb his irritation at being the good guy for once and stomped out of Jaime's room. What kind of man was he turning down a willing girl? No wonder his dad thought he was a fag.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing thing that Jaime felt when she woke up was pounding her her temples, it was rhythmic and unrelenting, her hangover was going to be hell. The second was a swirling feeling of regret; even the vast amount of alcohol she had consumed wasn't enough to erase from her memory what had happened when she had returned home. Images of her and Billy on the her bed suddenly flashed in her mind, what the hell had she done? Had some one spiked her drink? It was the only logical reason, because there was no way Jaime would willing kiss Billy.  
Letting out a low groan, Jaime heaved herself off of her bed the small movement making the pain in her temples intensify, and her stomach churn. Thank God it was the weekend because school would have been out of the question.

"You're up." Max said from the door, which was ajar. "Mom and Neil are getting groceries, and Billy's still asleep."

Jaime silently thanked some higher being that Billy was still in bed, she was not ready to face him yet, because if she remembered what happened then he definately did. "I'm going to take a shower." Jaime announced, grabbing a sweater and some running shorts, there was no need to get dressed up, she had no intention of leaving the house all day.

"You look like shit. What time did you even get home?"

In all honesty Jaime had no idea what time she had got home, the night had merged into one blurred mess, with kissing Billy being the only thing she was certain about. Moving over to the vanity, Jaime took a quick glance at her reflection coming to the conclusion that Max hadn't been wrong, she did look like shit. What remained of her red lip stick was smudged across her cheeks and neck, the half up hairstyle she had taken hours to create was a matted mess and she was still wearing the bunny costume. All in all she looked like a washed up street walker, not her best look.

"You think Billy will take me to the arcade today?"

Down the hall a door clicked open, followed by the clicking of a lighter. "I'm not taking you anywhere you shit, get your mom to drive you around for once. I'm not your fucking babysitter." Growled Billy, his voice still thick from sleep.

Max knew that would be his answer, she had been hoping that Jaime would convince Billy to drive her, but it appeared that he was just as hungover as her sister so Max resigned to being stuck at home all day. "What's on your face?"

Popping her head around her bedroom door, Jaime looked Billy over curious at what Max had noticed. But when her eyes rested on what Max was referring to Jaime's stomach dropped; on Billy's lips and chin, was the same shade of red lipstick that was smudged all over Jaime's face. Bolting down the corridor faster than she knew possible, Jaime darted to the bathroom not wanting to give Max time to connect the dots.

"Don't use all the hot water like you did yesterday, you dumb bitch!" Billy's voice shouted through the locked door.

"Fuck you!"

Turning on the shower, Jaime blocked out anything else Billy might have to say with the spray of hot water. A shower would make her feel better and clear her booze soaked head, Jaime need to wrap her head around the Billy situation before he could say anything to her. It was a one off moment, spurred on by all the punch she had drunk and that was what she'd tell Billy when he started making snide comments about it. Avoiding him was out of the question, avoiding Billy in general was impossible and Jaime had given him a massive reason to harass her more.  
The steam seemed to be having the desired effect, Jaime could already feel her muscles relaxing under the hot water and the pounding in her temples was easing to a dull ache, with her hangover becoming managable the day ahead didn't seem like it was going to be such hard work, until a loud banging on the door brought Jaime crashing back to reality.

"I need to take a leak!" Jaime stayed quiet, praying that if Billy didn't think she'd heard he'd just go away. "Open it, or I'll kick it down! Mayfield! I know you can hear me!"

"I'm in the fucking shower!"

"Then get out and open the fucking door! I'll put my foot right through it! One! Two!"

Admitting defeat, Jaime hopped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her dripping body and clicked the latch off the lock. "Happy?" She spat, opening the door to face a smug looking Billy. "Be quick, I'm not finished."

"Princess, don't stop on my account." Smirked Billy, folding his arms across his bare chest, making himself comfortable against the door frame. "You were up for it last night."

Subconsciously, Jaime pulled the towel tighter around her body feeling overly exposed being so bare in just the soft towel. Had she been fully dressed and not completely hungover, Jaime would have been able to offer some cutting retort but her brain was not playing ball and the residue of her lipstick on Billy's lips was distracting her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Jaime mentally kicked herself for the stupidity of her comeback.

Billy was barely listening, too preoccupied with the skin that wasn't concealed by Jaime's towel. His eyes followed a droplet of water that was trickling down her throat towards her chest. Pushing off of the door frame and taking a step closer to the redhead, Billy kicked the bathroom door shut softly successfully trapping Jaime in the small room.

"What are you doing?" She asked fearfully. All the magic the shower had worked on Jaime's tense muscles had been made obsolete the second the door had clicked shut, her body went rigid as Billy took another stride towards her leaving them almost nose to nose. "Get out."

"What was that? You want me to leave? You sure about that Princess?"

Jaime had never been more sure of anything in her life, she wanted Billy out of the bathroom, hell she wanted Billy out of the house. "I'm sure, now get the fuck out." Much to her surprise, Billy shook his head with a scoff and went straight back out of the bathroom door, leaving Jaime alone and confused. Before she could begin to process what had happened, he hadn't even used the bathroom, the door flew back open and Billy pounced on Jaime. His lips were demanding and rough, just how they had been the night before, and despite her best efforts Jaime couldn't stop a soft moan escaping.

"Well," Billy chuckled, breaking away from Jaime's enticing mouth. "For someone who claims they wanted me to leave, you sure as shit welcomed me back."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me Mayfield? Fuck me?" Pressing himself as close to Jaime as he could, Billy gripped her by her chin tilting it upwards. "Fuck you." Grasping hold of the back of Jaime's neck, Billy yanked her in for another searing kiss, smirking when Jaime returned it with just as much passion. Spurred on by the desperate way Jaime was digging her perfectly manicure nails into his shoulders, Billy swung her around and pushed her against the door. Still it wasn't enough for him, he'd had to go to bed alone and frustrated, hooking his hands under her thighs Billy lifted Jaime from the floor and let out a low growl when her long legs wrapped around his waist.

Reaching down between them Jaime heard Billy let out a sharp hiss when her fingers grazed low on his stomach in search of his belt, but the noise seemed to bring her slamming to her senses to what they were actually doing. "Billy stop." 

Reluctantly Billy pulled himself away, placing Jaime back onto the cool bathroom tiles. He hadn't thought it was possible to be more frustrated than he'd been after their little encouter after the party, but Jaime had gone and proved his theory wrong. "I know now that you're a slut drunk or sober." Billy sneered as he shoved Jaime away from the door needing to get some space between the pair of them. "Don't forget out bet!"

"Get ready to lose Hargrove!"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to admit he's pretty hot. Even if he is your brother."

For the entire morning Jaime had been enduring listening to Carol go on, and on about Billy. Not only was it getting tiresome, but it was acting as a constant reminder of what had happened between her and Billy. "One, he's not my brother. Two, you're making me want to throw up."

Carol shifted forward on the bench she and Jaime were sat on, to get a better look at Billy as he played basketball. "If I wasn't with Tommy..."

Jaime had no desire to hear what Carol would or wouldn't do if she wasn't with Tommy, in fact she was sick of just hearing Billy's name and wanted the subject changed all together. There was more pressing matters on her mind than Billy's sweaty bare chest; already almost three days had passed since she had made the bet to get a date with Steve, and since their brief meeting at the party Jaime had made no head way. Because of that, she had convince Carol to go with her to sneakily watch the boys play basketball knowing that Steve would be there. "You're supposed to be helping me with Harrington, I won't lose this bet."

"You're way hotter than Nancy, but Steve's turned into a pussy since getting with her. It's pathetic how he follows her around like a little puppy, really I can't believe I was ever friends with him. And I can't believe you _want_ to go on a date with him."

On the court Billy was doing his upmost to show Steve up, making a point that he was not only the best player but the new king of Hawkins High. Every now and then though, his eyes would wonder over to the benches where he'd noticed Jaime and Carol sneak into the gymnasium. Jaime hadn't been speaking to him much since their run in, the car journeys to and from school had become very quiet, but the more she ignored him the more Billy wanted her attention. After slamming another shot straight through the basket, Billy turned to the two girls and threw a wink at them making Carol smile seductively at him and giggle to Jaime, who looked anything but impressed.

"I'm literally going to vomit." Jaime groaned, flipping Billy off as he continued to look their way. In his self obsessed head Billy would be convinced that she had gone their to watch him, Jaime was sure of it, so  she was more than happy to do any little thing she could to remind him how much she hated him. Again Jaime groaned, instead of putting Billy off, the obscene gestured seemed to have invited him over to have a chat.

"Enjoying the game?" Asked Billy when he had stopped at the bench the two girls were sat on, flashing a dazzling smile at Carol.

"Sweaty boys aren't really my thing." Jaime retorted, wanting to get rid of her step brother as quickly as she could. He was hindering her reason for being in the gymnasium at all, mission Steve Harrington couldn't move along effortlessly with Billy hovering around.

"Depends how you get sweaty, am I right Carol?"

Jaime audibly gagged at Billy's innuendo, not in the least bit shocked by his responce, or at the fact he was obviously flirting with his friends girlfriend even though Tommy was only a few feet away. Flicking the ends of her high ponytail over her bare shoulder, Jaime laughed sweetly, her hazel eyes locking on to Billy's blue ones. "The way you've been rubbing up against Harrington the entire game, I'm beginning to think you like being sweaty with him." Jaime watched with glee as Billy's face turned from a cocky smile to an expression of utter contempt, taking a dig at his sexuality was always a winner. "Oh I'm sorry, did you not want Carol knowing which team you bat for?"

"Enjoy walking home, bitch."

"I'm sure Steve will drive me!" Jaime yelled at Billy's retreating back, happy that she had successfully sent him scurrying away. Turning back to Carol, who didn't look like she entirely understood what had just happened, Jaime directed their conversation back to the matter at hand. "So, how do I get Nancy Drew out of the picture?"

For a moment Carol didn't answer, unsure what would get rid of Nancy Wheeler, but after a few seconds a sly grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Last year when Steve popped Nancy's cherry, she went really weird and started hanging around with Jonathan Byers. He's such a weirdo. Anyway, Steve got like crazy jealous, so maybe we could push Nancy towards Jonathan again?"

Now there was a plan that Jaime could get behind, it would be a piece of cake to manipulate a mousey girl like Nancy, Jaime had been getting people to what she wanted for as long as she could remember so some small town girl was going to be easy. "Okay, so is there any history between Nancy and this Jonathan guy?" The more information she had the more successful Jaime was likely to be, because if it back fired then there wasn't a chance in hell Jaime would be able to win the bet.

"I'm not sure, her nerd of a brother is friends with his nerd of a brother and they spent alot of time together last year when Jonathan's brother was missing. Do you think I could borrow that top some time?"

"You can borrow anything you want if I win this bet." Jaime said in exasperation. Carol was not understanding how seriously she needed to win, and if Jaime had been able to even speak to Steve since the party it would have been easy, but she hadn't seen him all day and panic was starting to set in. "Help me tie a knot in the back of this sweater." If all else failed showing more skin was a definate way to get a boy to notice her. Behind Jaime, Carol made quick work of knotting the sweater making it show a panel of her flat stomach along with the vast amount of leg her pleated skirt was already exposing, if that didn't get Steve Harrington's attention Jaime didn't know what would. "Watch and learn."

Leaving Carol in their seats, Jaime sashayed down the bleachers and out onto the basketball court, where both teams were having a break to catch their breath and grab a drink. Every boy that she passed looked Jaime up and down eagerly, their eyes filled with hope that she was going to stop to talk to them, but she didn't stop until she reached Steve. "I'm beginning to think you're avoiding me." She teased, noting the way Steve's eyes dragged from her white stilettos all the way up to her face. "I haven't seen you since the party."

"I'm not avoiding you." Steve laughed. "I don't think I've actually had a single class with you today, which would explain why I haven't spoken to you."

"As long as you're not avoiding me, I thought we were on the way to being friends." 

Behind the bottle of water he was gulping down, Steve smiled. "I'd like that-" 

"Hey, Harrington! Your little girlfriend not putting out?" Having witnessed Jaime very clearly trying to make some movement on their bet, Billy wanted to make it as difficult as he could for his step sister. "Well you're in luck Harrington, Jaime always puts out. She fucked pretty much every guy she knew in our old school. Maybe you should get her to give your girlfriend some pointers?" 

Jaime sighed deeply, her eyes rolling, as Billy strode cockily over to her and Steve looking pleased as punch. There had been no ground rules laid out for the bet, nothing to prevent Billy from intercepting as much as he liked, and in that moment Jaime realised it was a mistake not have set some rules. "Ignore him," She said, plastering a smile over her face as she returned her gaze to Steve. "He's just jealous that people actually like me and want to talk to me, instead of being intimidating into it."

Sniggering, Billy wrapped an arm around Jaime's shoulders holding her tightly in place, prohibiting her from leaving. "Isn't that your girlfriend over there Harrington? Doesn't look too happy to see you talking to the local slut." Billy had clocked Nancy entering the gymnasium, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to shine a spot light on the blossoming friendship between Steve and Jaime. If there was anything that would prevent Jaime from getting close to Steve and winning the bet, it was his sweater wearing girlfriend. With a smug grin, Billy watched as Steve ran off to speak to his girlfriend outside of the gymnasium, his plan had worked a treat.

"You're an ass." Jaime hissed, dislodging Billy's arm from her shoulders and wiping her uncovered shoulder clean of his sweat. "But it doesn't matter how much you try and get in the way, I'll still win Hargrove."

If possible Billy's smirk grew wider still. "When I win, I think the first thing I'm going to have you do is tell that dipshit exactly why you took such an interest in him. See who wants to talk to you then."

" _No wonder your dad beats the shit out of you._ " It was bellow the belt and Jaime knew it, but if Billy was happy to deliver low blows then there was no reason for Jaime not to. Never before had she or Max ever mentioned what Neil did to Billy out loud, and watching Billy's jaw clench tightly it was something he had never expected. Before Billy could respond, Jaime strutted off of the court and back up to Carol, informing her that they were done watching the boys. Billy's wrath was inevitable after what Jaime had just said, and although she couldn't avoid it forever she could atleast postpone it.

* * *

After their argument in the gymnasium Jaime had been expecting a tedious drive back home when school had finished, but Billy had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire ride. Apart from the odd snide remark at Max, Billy silently smoked a cigarette while he drove down the quiet roads at his usual high speed. Even Max had noticed something was wrong and voiced her concerns once the three of them had arrived home, and Billy was out of ear shot.

"What's up with him?" Asked Max, following Jaime into her bedroom needing some clarification on why Billy was acting so strangely.

It was no mystery to Jaime why their step brother was behaving so oddly, but she didn't want to tell her younger sister what she had said. There was nothing remotely okay with how Neil treated his son, and even Max who hated Billy more than anyone didn't thought it was horrible, so telling her that she had thrown it in Billy's face was not an option. In fact the more time that had passed, the more Jaime regretted saying it all together. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out in the moment. "I'll speak to him."

Jaime didn't see any other option but to apologize for what she had said. With that in mind, she left Max alone in her bedroom and took the few steps down the hallway to Billy's bedroom and knocked softly on the wood. "Can I come in?" When there was no answer Jaime knocked again, but louder. "Billy, can I please come in?" Again there was no answer, so Jaime pushed the door open gently, taking a deep breath before closing it again behind her.

"What the fuck do you want?"

In front of a mirror, Billy was lifting weights with a cigarette hanging from his mouth while Guns and Roses blared out of his stereo. All afternoon he had been going over and over what Jaime had said, getting more and more pissed off as he did, the spoilt bitch had no idea what she was talking about. The abuse hadn't started when Susan had come on the scene, Neil had been a complete fuck to Billy for aslong as he could remember, if anything Billy had been hoping that a new woman would make his dad ease up on him, but he'd had no such luck.

"Why don't we take Max to the arcade, and I'll get us some cheap booze?" As apologies went it wasn't great, but it was something that Jaime had never done before when it came to Billy and a straight up apology didn't seem like the right way to do it. "Please Billy," She spoke when he didn't answer her, and continued lifting his weights asthough she wasn't there. "I'm sor-"

"I don't need your fucking pity Mayfield." Growled Billy. "And no I'm taking your shit head of a sister to the arcade. I have a date tonight, remember the one you fucked up last time? So you can both fuck yourselves."

It was nothing that Jaime hadn't expected, so luckily she had a plan B. Quickly darting out of Billy's room and back to her own, Jaime scrabbled around under her bed until her hand touched the item she had been searching for. Pulling the full bottle of vodka out from under her bed, Jaime trotted back to Billy's room, showing him the bottle with a smirk. "Wanna get wasted before your date? Most of the girls who go to that shithole school are dogs, so I think you're going to need it."

With a clatter, Billy dropped the large weight he was lifting onto its stand and threw a smirk at his step sister. "Pass it here then." Catching the bottle with ease, Billy unscrewed the cap and glugged back a significant amount and let out a long breath as the alcohol left a burning trail down his throat. Glancing over at Jaime, who looked relieved that he had taken the peace offering, Billy's face suddenly hardened. "You say anything like that again Mayfield, and I'll make you wish you were fucking dead. Understand?"

Jaime had no intention of ever saying anything remotely like it again, so the threat was unnecessary, but she didn't doubt how serious Billy was being. "You don't scare me Hargrove." As bad as Jaime was feeling, she had apologized and she wasn't about to bow down to everything Billy said. Snatching the vodka out of his hand, Jaime took a large swig as she moved over to Billy's bed and proped herself up against his pillows. "So who's your date with? Don't say it's Carol!"

Lighting a fresh cigarette, Billy let out a deep laugh before passing it over to Jaime. "Fuck no, girl's a tramp."

"I thought you liked easy girls?" Teased Jaime.

"I do, but I don't want fucking AIDS and I'm sure Carol has it."

Despite herself Jaime couldn't help but laugh; Carol wasn't as much of a slut as she had people believe, but if Jaime was right putting out with a handful of guys had helped her secure Tommy and popularity, which Jaime couldn't hold against her. "Don't be an asshole, Carol's actually alright. And aren't you friends with her boyfriend?"

"Friends is not the term I would choose." Billy had no intention of having friends, mindless followers yes, but not friends. He had all the friends he needed back in California, and there was no way he could just replace them with the dimwitted hicks that went to Hawkins High. Dropping down on the bed beside Jaime, Billy plucked the bottle from her hand, taking a drink and then passing it back to her. "Only a few days and you've lost the bet." It might be only one date, but Billy was glad that Jaime was having difficulty securing one on one time with Steve, if she got a date with him then the boy he was successfully pushing off of the Hawkins High throne would have something over him. Not that Billy wanted to go on a date with Jaime, he didn't do 'dates' just a quicky in the back of his car, but a date with his so called 'step sister' would be leverage for Steve.

"Actually I'm progressing nicely, it would seem that there's trouble in paradise. Me and Carol saw Steve and Nancy arguing outside the gym while you busy flaunting your body." Jaime had thanked her lucky stars when she and Carol had caught a glimpse of the two love birds arguing, it left the door wide open for Jaime. "I think by the end of school tomorrow I'll have a date with Harrington, and you'll be Max's bitch."

There was no way anyone male would turn down a date with a girl like Jaime, not even a loser like Harrington, and as Billy watched the red head stretch her long, bare legs out on his bed Billy suddenly felt envious that Steve would get a shot with Jaime. Girlfriends were not Billy's thing, but that didn't mean he wouldn't like to get Jaime in the back of his Camaro for a night, and that was something that was actually possible for Steve. "You obviously haven't seen his girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she's all virginal sweetness, and heavy sweaters. And you," Dragging his blue eyes up Jaime's body hungrilly, Billy paused to admire the shortness of her skirt. "You're short skirts and tight tops. You're not Harrington's type, he wouldn't know what to do with you."

As the vodka coursed through her system warmly, Jaime felt more bold than usual, the alcohol that fuelled her bad decision making after Tina's party pushing her to do the same thing again. "And I'm guessing you would know what to do with someone like me?" Jaime asked innocently.

"We both already know the answer." Turning to face Jaime, Billy blew smoke above his head while his fingers slid along Jaime's thigh. Passing the cigarette over to the redhead with his free hand, Billy admired how well Jaime could match his little games, she hadn't even flinched at his touch and it was spurring him on to take it a whole lot further. As if she was reading his mind, Jaime leant closer to Billy her full lips only a breath away from his. It was almost too easy to get her eating out the palm of his hand, just like all the girls Billy spoke to, but instead of pressing her lips to his she blew a cloud of smoke into Billy's face completely blindsiding him.

"Keep dreaming Hargrove, I'm not like whatever skank you're taking out in the back of your Camaro." Satisfied with how angry and perplexed she had made Billy, Jaime hopped off of the bed taking the bottle of vodka with her. "Enjoy your date."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and who is reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

For the second time in a week Jaime and Carol had snuck into the gymnasium to watch the boys play basket ball, it seemed to be the only place that Jaime could corner Steve, and with the time rapidly running out on the bet she needed as much time with Steve as she could get. Carol was swiftly turning into the best co-conspiritor, informing Jaime the moment she saw her that Nancy and Steve were officially over making there no better time to make a move. Now all Jaime needed to do was stop Billy from sticking his nose in and messing it all up.

"Wanna hang with me and Tommy tonight? We're thinking about getting some beer and driving out to Lovers Lake." Asked Carol, as she sucked absently on a stawberry lollipop. "I think Billy's bringing Susan, you know from English, she's such a skank. You could invite Steve?"

Jaime could see why Carol was suggesting that she invite Steve to Lovers Lake, but with Billy there it was a certainty he would make it as difficult as he possibly could. "Maybe, but I don't really fancy watching Billy dry hump some slut in the back of his car. You know you'd think he'd be more cosiderate, I have to sit in that car."

"Well I wouldn't mind fooling around in the back of his car." Carol giggled, eagerly eyeing Billy as he played shirtless down on the court.

Both Billy and Jaime were by far the most interesting thing to happen at Hawkins High, and she thanked her lucky stars that Jaime had shown an interest in becoming friends with her above everyone else. The sibling were like two exotic creatures that the students at Hawkins High had never seen before, and apart from instantly boosting Carol's popularity, Jaime let her borrow anything she liked from her closet and Carol had never known one girl to have so many clothes.

"I'm going to barf if you say one more thing about Billy." Jaime groaned, looking into her compact mirror as she maticulously applied another layer of her favourite soft pink lipstick. Happy with the result, she snapped the mirror shut and turned her attention back to the basketball game. Since she and Billy had started taking their little games further, Jaime suddenly found herself looking at her so called step-brother in a different light. Even before their parents had gotten married Jaime had appreciated the way Billy looked, and it hadn't completely changed after the wedding, but after Tina's party a whole new format had evolved between them and Jaime wasn't entirely sure if she herself wouldn't mind a drunken night in the back of his Camaro.

As if reading her mind, Billy glanced up at Jaime and gave the red head a knowning smirk that had her flipping him off.

"I'm sorry but look at those abs. I would literally kill my mom for making him my brother." Instantly hazel eyes snapped onto Carol, glaring in disgust at what she had said. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "No more, I swear."

"He is not my brother, I only have a sister." Corrected Jaime, more than a little tired of people refering to Billy as her sibling.

On the court the boys had finished up there game, and had began to filter off into the locker room to shower before leaving school for the day. Wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, Billy found his attention being pulled back to the two girls sat on the blechers, more specifically Jaime. He knew that she was there to make the final move on Steve, her time was running out quickly, and the new sweater dress that her mom had brought for her was entirely for Steve's benefit that much was obvious. It was sinfully short, Billy had found himself subconsciously staring at her long bare legs the entire drive to school, and it burned him that it was all being wasted on a complete loser like Steve Harrington.

Jaime and Carol had both risen from where they were sat, and in that moment Billy decided there wasn't a more perfect time for a chat with Steve. "Harrington, you see Jaime over there with Carol?" He said, tilting his head at the girls and receiving a confused nod from Steve.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Would you? Fuck her. I heard that little girlfriend of yours had run off with some other guy, and you know what they say, plenty more bitches in the sea." Smirked Billy gleefully at how uncomfortable he was clearly making Steve. "She's had lots of experience, I mean shit loads. From what my friends told me she's talented, but you do need to get checked after."

"Checked after what?" Asked Jaime. She had only caught the end of Billy and Steve's conversation but she was pretty sure she knew exactly what Billy was talking about. "Is he bothering you?" Turning her attention to Steve, Jaime actively ignored Billy's presence hoping it would encourage him to leave.

Steve laughed awkwardly. "No, just guy stuff. Nothing important."

"You hear that Billy?" Jaime smiled spitfully. "You're not important. So, why don't you do me a favour and go take a shower. I want to be able to breath on the ride home." Raising her perfectly manicured hand, Jaime wiggled her fingers waving Billy away. "You can go now."

Carol's eyes bulged at the cold way Jaime was acting towards her step brother, and then cringed when Billy smirked cruelly back. When they had gone over to speak to Steve, and successfully win the bet, Carol had not been expecting a stand off between the two siblings and even with her massive love of drama Carol suddenly felt incredibly awkward, as though she was witnessing something she shouldn't be. "Steve," Carol said, breaking the icy silence. "Jaime wants to know if you'd like to get a milkshake or something with her tomorrow?"

Both Jaime and Billy's heads snapped over to Carol, eyes wide in shock that she had just out right asked Steve on a date for Jaime.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

Quickly masking her shock, Jaime plastered a wide smile over her pretty face. "Pick me up at two. You can give me a guided tour of Hawkins, show me everything it has to offer."

The hidden meaning behind Jaime's statement didn't go unnoticed by Billy, the two teens had already teared around Hawkins and seen everything the dead end town had to offer, there was only one thing his step sister wanted to be shown around and that was the back of Harrington's car. Clapping a hand down onto Steve's shoulder, Billy steered the other boy away from Jaime and Carol and towards the locker room.

"I'll be waiting by the car! Don't make me wait!"

Billy's jaw clenched as Jaime shouted out to his retreating back, the bitch was pushing her luck with him and if she wasn't careful he would snap, and that was something he'd make sure she didn't enjoy.

* * *

When Jaime woke on Saturday at midday, the only thing on her mind was her date with Steve. She had officially won the bet, and Billy was officially Max's bitch which Jaime knew would please her younger sister greatly. After taking a quick shower Jaime had started the long task of putting her long hair in the perfect half-up style, it was the perfect way to show off her face but not have all her hair up. If past experience was anything to go by boys loved her long hair.

"Not going to gloat?" Billy spoke from the doorway to her bedroom, his arms folded across his broad chest. "Because getting a date with Harrington is without a doubt something to brag about."

"I'm not listening." Sang Jaime, moving from her vanity to the bed to look over the outfit she had selected for the date for the third time; a denim mini skirt and cropped strappy top was Jaime's signature look back in California, and paired with her favourite white stiletto's she was sure it was something Steve Harrington would have never seen before.

Over Jaime's shoulder Billy scoffed. "That's what you're wearing?" There was nothing wrong with the outfit that Jaime had chosen, in fact Billy more than approved of it and it was something he was accustomed to seeing the red head in, but Harrington was going to bust a nut when he picked her up and that was simply a waste of such a hot girl. "I could let Harrington know what a slut you are, tell him about our little get together after Tina's party?"

"You wouldn't dare." Hissed Jaime, they hadn't spoken about what had happened after the party, or what happened in the bathroom the following day and she had been happy to never mention it again.

Pushing off of the doorframe and sauntering up to his step sister, Billy sneered down at Jaime with glee. "Try me." His blue eyes drank in the way she flicked her long auburn hair off of her shoulder leaving the soft, inviting skin bare for him, it was taking all his self restraint not to lick the newly exposed skin and leave a dark bruise there for Steve to find. Dragging his gaze down away from the delicous looking skin, Billy took in the rest of Jaime's body. The silk camisole and matching shorts that Jaime always seemed to wear to bed left a large expanse of her pale skin bare, and as much as Billy loved looking at her long legs they also mocked him, made him overly aware of what he wanted but couldn't have.

"Get out, I need to change." There was no rush for Jaime to get dressed for her date, but she wanted Billy away from her, and there was no way he would just leave if she asked. Oh no, he enjoyed torturing and annoying her too much.

"By all means," Smirked Billy, dropping down onto the double bed leisurely. "Get changed."

Letting out an annoyed huff, Jaime stood staring at the teen boy on her bed with hands on her hips, god he was so infuriating. But, Jaime Mayfield was never one to turn down a challenge, and least of all not to someone like Billy. Grabbing the items she had laid out for her date, Jaime dropped them at her feet before pulling the silk camisole over her head and throwing somewhere to her right and soon they were followed by her shorts. Jaime could practically hear Billy getting hard, and she had to stop herself from laughing, it was too easy, really it was. As slowly as she could, she wiggled into the tight denim and then pulled the strappy top over her head.

"Are we done here?" She asked sweetly, turning back to face Billy. When he didn't move, instead just staring at her with his usual smirk, Jaime again moved her hands to her hips in annoyance. "Get out, you're boring me Billy." Why did he always have to be so difficult? It was probably because he had lost the bet and was bitter about having to be nice to Max for the rest of the year, but that didn't make Billy's attitude any less tiresome. "Leave, now."

Much to Jaime's surprise Billy moved fluidly from her bed, and past her towards the door. But before she could celebrate her small triumph of getting rid of her annoying step brother, a strong pair of hands touched her thighs and ghosted to the hem of her skirt.

"You don't need these." Billy whispered, his voice thick from lust, as his hands disappeared under the small amount of denim and hooked around the top of Jaime's panties before slowly pulling them down her long legs until they pooled at her feet. "We both know you're going to put out."

Unsure of how to react, and not wanting to show any form of weakness, Jaime had no choice but to step from her discarded panties and keep her eyes fixed on the far wall while Billy pressed his bare chest into her back. It was payback, she was sure of it, for leaving him high and dry in his room before he went for his 'date'. "Now will you get out?"

Knotting a hand the long aurburn hair that was tickling his cheeks, Billy gave it a sharp tug pulling Jaime's head upwards as he did. It was almost funny the way she wasn't fighting him off, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that if she shoved her forwards onto her bed right that second that she'd let him do whatever he wanted to her. Jaime didn't want a shit head like Harrington, she needed someone like him. "Enjoy your date Princess."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year, I needed a break after Christmas but now I am back. I'm sorry it's been such a wait for an update, and I want to say thank you to all the comments and kudos and to those who are just reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Two o'clock came and went, and Jaime's patiences along with it. She had never in her entire life been stood up and the unfamiliar feeling wasn't setlling well with her. Why hadn't Harrington showed? He had seemed more than keen to take her out, and with Nancy out of the picture there was nothing stopping him. Then the penny dropped. Billy had gotten to him.

For over an hour Jaime had led back on one of the couches in the living room, waiting for Billy to return from supposedly dropping Max off at the arcade, and when he did return she was itching to rip him limb from limb.

"I thought you had a date?" Susan said as she brought her husband a cold beer. It was unusual for any of the children to remain in the house on the weekend, and if any of them were to stay it was always Max. Since moving from California Susan had watched with great sadness as her two daughters retreated into themselves, Jaime more so than Max, it seemed that the only people that her eldest daughter could stand was Max and Billy. The latter was being to bother her; not only had Susan noticed how close Billy and Jaime had become but Neil had also clocked it, and he was worried which in turn caused Susan to fret. The date that Jaime had told her mom about had been a great relief to her, it was the perfect thing to get Jaime back to normal and to put some distance between her and her step-brother, but it apparently hadn't panned out.

"Where's Billy?" Asked Jaime, the boredum of waiting for his return fully setting in. "If he took Max to the arcade he should have been back ages ago."

As if he had heard his name, Billy sauntered through the front door which slammed shut behind him. Immediately his blue eyes fell on Jaime and an all consuming feeling of glee filled his chest, Harrington had stood her up. "Thought you had a date with Harrington?" He asked with a smirk, not bothering to hide the amusement from his voice. It had all worked out too well, and without him even having to interveen.

"Fuck you." Spat Jaime as she pulled herself up right and off of the couch, ready to slap the smug look clean off Billy's handsome face.

"Language Jaime!"

Storming past her mom and towards Billy, Jaime ignored her mom's chastizing and grabbed the top of her step-brothers arm, yanking him out of the living room and into her bedroom away from their parents ears. "What did you do?" All the humiliation she had initially felt at being stood up, and then the conclusion that Billy was behind it had left Jaime feeling white hot rage. She had won the bet fair and square, yet Billy had to play dirty. "Were you jealous? Did you want a date with Harrington?"

If he hadn't been so amused by the fact that Jaime had been stood up Billy would have made the red head regret questioning his sexuality, but instead he just chuckled to himself as he lit a cigarette. "I didn't do shit. Seems I didn't need to, you chased off Harrington all on your own." Dragging his eyes up and down Jaime's body Billy winced as he inhaled sharply on his cigarette. "Slut obviously isn't his flavour of choice."

Unable to hear anything else that Billy had to say, Jaime stomped up to him until there was only a slither of space between them. Plucking his cigarette from his hand, Jaime made quick work of stubbing it out on the surface of her vanity before shoving her perfectly manicured finger under Billy's nose. "I fucking hate you. You couldn't stand I beat you, so you messed it all up. It's pathetic Billy, really pathetic." 

"I'm pathetic? I'm fucking pathetic? Shit Jaime look at you! Crying because a shithead like Harrington stood you up, I thought it was just a bet I didn't think you actually wanted to date such a fucking loser." Grasping hold of the hand that Jaime was holding infront of his face Billy moved it down and tugged Jaime into his body with a soft thud. "Were you that desperate for a grope in the back of a car? I'm more than happy to oblige."

"Let go of me. Or do you want me to shout for your dad?" There was no way Jaime would have actually called for Neil, but he was the only real power held over Billy and with the way she could feel his hard muscles against her body Jaime wanted space between them, and fast.

"No you won't." Dropping his head, Billy spoke in a softer tone making sure to brush his lips against the shell of Jaime's ear. "I won Mayfield, and I'm here to collect."

What did he mean collect? Collect what? In all the panic to win the bet and then the anger at losing Jaime had completely forgotten what Billy actually won, or at least she did right up until that moment. Flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder Jaime plastered a smirk across her full lips, and let out a melodic giggle. "I am not having sex with you Hargrove, I don't believe in charity."

In front of him Billy watched as Jaime clearly thought she had the upper hand in the situation, he didn't want to have sex with her, well not at that very moment with their parents a few feet away. Oh no, Billy was going to enjoy his winnings for the long haul so that by the time he did decide to make his move Jaime would be begging him to. Smirking back at Jaime, who's smile faltered slightly when she saw her step-brothers grin, Billy traced the edge of Jaime's lips as he spoke. "I don't want to fuck you, but I don't have any doubt that you'd let me. You see Princess by the time I've finished having my fun you'll be begging me to like a good girl, and maybe I'll give you what you want."

Despite herself Jaime felt a shiver run down her spine, what the hell was wrong with her? Jaime put it down to the boredum that Hawkins brought her, there was no way she'd be so easily flustered by someone like Billy even if he was gorgeous. "I would never beg someone like you Billy, you're beneath me."

Again Billy chuckled. "In a few days that's where you'll be begging to be." Much to his enjoyment Jaime's face fell at his words, and Billy took that as his queue to leave. Arguing was like foreplay to them and it would work Jaime up more if he left her. With that in mind, Billy pushed Jaime's warm body away from him and stepped out of her bedroom. "We're going to have fun Princess."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait on a new chapter, my daughter has been having some health issues and it's taken up all my time. I know this chapter is short but I hope you all enjoy it :)


	8. Chapter 8

The loud sound of rock music drifted through from the livingroom and into Jaime's bedroom as she lay on her bed painting her nails. She and Billy had been left incharge of looking after Max for the day while their parents went out, which neither teen was taking seriously. Max didn't need a babysitter as far as Jaime was concerned, she was a smart girl and it wasn't as though anything interesting happened in Hawkins anyway.

Bringing her left hand up to her lips Jaime blew on the fresh varnish and inspected her work. It was perfect as always. But even the new cherry red varnish her mom had brought her to cheer her up after Steve was a no show did nothing to diminish the boredom that Hawkins brought her. Back in California there would have been no chance she'd be at home babysitting her more than capable sister, oh no, she would have been at the beach with her friends getting drunk on cheap alcohol while multiple boys tried to gain her attention. God she missed those days. Now she was reduced to sulking in her room trying to drag out painting her nails.

"Max, are you geting that or what?"

Jaime had barely registered the doorbell over the loud music and her self pity. It wouldn't be Carol, she and Tommy had a free house so they were otherwise occupied, and Jaime highly doubted anyone would be knocking for Billy.

"Okay!" Max yelled as she flew past Jaime's open door.

"Swear to god Max!"

Rolling off her bed, careful not to smudge her nails as she did, Jaime followed the path her sister had just taken and headed into the living room where she knew Billy was. It might have been a foolish move considering Billy had won the bet and she was officially his bitch, but she was bored and poking at Billy was one of the only things that Jaime had enjoyed since moving to Hawkins.

"You're right by the door, why couldn't you get it?" Asked Jaime when she stepped into the livingroom. Taking in Billy as he lifted some ridiculously heavy weights a sly smirk curved across her face. "Oh now I see. You have to lift weights to compensate for other things."

Dropping the weight onto its stand with a clatter, Billy turned to face Jaime his cigarette still hanging from his mouth as he smirked. "You feeling brave Mayfield? That why you've stopped hiding from me in your bedroom?"

Hiding was not what Jaime was doing, it was just easier to keep herself away from Billy while he was still suffering from a God complex over her. Jaime hid from no one, Billy included. "Please," She laughed. "I'm not scared of you Hargrove. The only thing you do is repulse me."

Inhaling sharply on his cigarette, Billy stepped closer to Jaime not missing the way her hazel eyes drifted to his sweat coated torso. "Repulsed is what you did to Harrington."

Jaime's jaw clenched at the mention of Steve, although she hadn't wanted to really date him it still stung that she had been stood up. No one stood her up, no one. Yet Steve had, and it had left Jaime feeling insecure like her sex appeal had been left behind in California. Plastering a cold smile across her pink lips, she plucked the cigarette from Billy and dragged hard on the end of it, successfully drawing her step brothers eyes to her lips. Boys were so simple, it almost made her feel sorry for Billy. Almost.

"No smart ass come back Mayfield?"

Taking one last toke before answering, Jaime blew the smoke out slowly into Billy's face. "It's sweet really, that you're so happy Harrington was a no show. Kinda pathetic too. The way you watch me is so obvious, maybe Harrington felt sorry for you and that's why he didn't turn up? You've always looked at me like a lost little puppy, but since moving to this shit hole town it's become sad and pathetic. At least I only play with you because I'm bored."

In front of her Billy's face contorted with rage making Jaime smirk widely. She couldn't have been happier by his reaction and it was making the Steve drama slip to the back of her mind. Billy was a much bigger fish than Steve, and keeping him in his place would entertain her a lot longer than rubbing a date with Steve in his face. "No smart ass come back Hargrove?"

Before Billy could tell Jaime exactly what he thought of her and her pathetic attempts at regaining the upper hand, Max stepped back through the front door and slammed it abruptly behind her. "Who the hell were you talking to?" He asked, moving to block Max's path through the living room.

"Mormons."

"Mormons?"

It was obvious Max was lying, and it was equally as obvious that Billy wasn't buying it, and even though Jaime had no idea why her sister would lie about who was at the door she wasn't about to let Billy intimidate her little sister. "Leave her alone, she doesn't answer to you."

With Billy's attention now off of her Max pushed past his arm and disappeared back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and leaving her sister to deal with Billy. She only had a few minutes before he turned his attention back to her, which meant she needed to be quick at getting to Lucas.

"You answer to me though. You're my bitch Mayfield." Smirked Billy, crossing his arms across his chest as he leant on the turquoise fire place. "I say jump, you say how fucking high."

"I say fuck you." Jaime hissed, stalking away from her step brother and back to the solitude of her bedroom. But apparently Billy didn't get the hint, she had barely crossed the threshold before he was resting on the door frame leisurely and lighting a fresh cigarette. "Get out."

Billy had no intention of leaving, in fact he had barely registered Jaime asking him to, he was far to distracted by the long bare legs laid out tantalizingly on the bed. The short denim skirt Jaime seemed to always be parading around in left most of her long legs bare, and it was both a curse and a blessing to Billy. He was more than happy to stare at her legs all day, but because she was supposed to be his step sister it meant being overly discrete about it which was something he had never been a fan of. If Billy wanted something he took it but it wasn't that simple with Jaime. Not only would his dad and Susan go insane, Jaime herself was hard work and wouldn't just give it up easily. That being said Billy had never enjoyed the chase more.

"I said get the fuck out Hargrove." Still Billy didn't move, or even say anything, so Jaime reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the first thing she could and launched it at Billy as hard as she could.

Quickly Billy ducked out of the way just before empty glass could hit him, and it smashed across the floor in tiny shards. Glancing behind him at the mess Jaime had created he scoffed, he had always found girls hissy fits amusing, but before he could shoot a snide remark Jaime's way she had stormed across from where she'd been laid on her bed and was shoving him backwards.

"I said get the fuck out!"

"Oh I heard you loud a clear the first time Princess, thing is I just don't give a shit what you want." It was nothing short of hilarious to Billy as Jaime tried as hard as she could to push him out of her room, there wasn't a chance in hell she'd be able to move him unless he wanted her to.

It was obvious that Jaime stood no chance against Billy's strength, so she resorted to a new tactic and began slapping at his torso as hard as she could. If she couldn't physically remove him from her room then she would make it painful for him to stay there. With every hit she landed Jaime saw Billy's smug grin growing, he was barely fighting her off, just batting her hands every now and then as though she was nothing more than an insect and it was infuriating her. Did he have to best her at everything? When had she become such a loser? But there was one thing sure to wipe the smirk clean off of his face; as fast as she possibly could Jaime pulled back her right hand and slapped Billy as hard as she could across his cheek.

For a moment Billy just stood froze to the spot from shock, and by the look on Jaime's face she was almost as suprised as he was that she'd had the balls to actually hit his face. A low growl rose from Billy's throat, and before Jaime could prepare herself he had shoved her chest so hard that she stumbled back until the back of her legs bumped into her bed. "You really wanna go down this road Mayfield?"

As predicted Jaime didn't respond to his threat, but what Billy hadn't anticipated was the all to feminine smile that pulled at the corners of Jaime's full lips as she flicked her long auburn hair over her shoulder.

"You really think that I'd be stupid enough to think you'd actually hurt me? You're a pussy Hargrove, all talk and no action."

Jaime's words burned in Billy's ears taunting him the way his dad constantly did, and the next thing he knew he was shoving Jaime again but this time she fell back onto her bed in a dishevelled heap. For a split second he watched with glee as real fear flitted across her hazel eyes, but Billy didn;t take time to bask in his glory as he was climbing ontop of the redhead despite his brains protests.

Neither of them spoke, just staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. It wasn't what Jaime had imagined happening when Billy had followed her into her bedroom, usually they would argue and he would storm off, but things between them had taken a shift since moving and Jaime found herself not wanting him to leave. However, there wasn't a chance in hell she was ever going to make the first move, that wasn't her style.

Leaning closer to Jaime's enticing lips, Billy kept his eyes firmly on her darker ones to gauge her reaction. When no spiteful words spilled from her mouth Billy took it as a sign that she didn't want him to move, in fact she was waiting for him to make his move. Painfully slow, wanting to drag it out as much as he could, Billy brushed his lips against Jaime's and couldn't help but smirk when she tried to fully close the space between them. Unable to control himself any longer, Billy crushed his mouth against Jaime's kissing her hungrilly. Long legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, not making any moves to stop him, and Jaime's fingers clawed at his vest desperate to pull it from his body.

Pulling back, Billy yanked the vest over his head and threw it over his shoulder before making quick work of the tight, white jumper Jaime was wearing. The skin on skin contact only seemed to spur Jaime on, her nails clawed at his back dragging him back to her wanton lips, giving him no time to admire her half naked body. 

Not willing to play around any longer Jaime reached down for the bulge in Billy's shorts and found it with ease. Above her Billy's eyes flew open, obviously he hadn't expected her to be so forward, making Jaime smile seductively up at him.

"Kids, we're home!"

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuck!"

Flinging Billy from her, Jaime flew off her bed in search of her discarded top. If their parents found them her life would be over, well and truly over, and she was not willing to make that sacrifice. "Would you move!" Jaime hissed, behind her Billy was taking everything at a painfully slow pace like being caught wasn't an impending issue. "If they catch us-"

The bedroom door swung open slowly revealing Susan, who's face suddenly became confused when she noticed that Jaime wasn't alone in her room. "What's going on in here?" She asked skeptically as she took in the two teens, it wasn't right how close they had become and it certainly wasn't right that Jaime had a boy in her room while she and Neil were out of the house. "Jaime?"

"Jaime wanted to know if I'd drive her to Carol's. I said no," Billy gestured at the shattered glass that covered the floor outside of Jaime's room in explaination. "As you can see Susan, it didn't go down well."

Susan looked between the glass and her eldest daughter, mentally adding up the story that Billy had told her gauging whether it was plausible or not. "Jaime," Susan finally said, deciding that they were telling her the truth. "You know I don't like boys in your bedroom while I'm not home."

"Billy isn't a boy, Mom." Two sets of eyes shot over to Jaime in confusion, making her hazel eyes roll. "Well obviously he's a boy, but he also lives here. You know you married his Dad, he's my step brother, not like he snuck in my window." If only her mom knew the irony of her words, if the situation hadn't been so tense Jaime would have laughed, but the last thing she wanted was her mom finding out that Billy had indeed snuck in her window once and that it was in no way brotherly.

"All the same, no boys while me and Neil are out. And clear up your mess."

Leaving her room Billy smirked his usual smug grin making Jaime want nothing more than to throw another glass at his self satisfied face. No doubt he would use the moment over her for a while, remind her how he swooped in with an award winning excuse that kept her from getting in trouble. God she hated him. Getting to her knees, careful not to kneel on any of the scattered glass, Jaime began sweeping the shards into a neat pile with the dustpan that her mom had left in the hall. Why did she have to clean it up anyway? It was Billy's fault that she'd thrown the glass, so rightfully he should have been the one cleaning it up. Throwing the brush across the hall in a huff Jaime's eyes landed on a pair of sneakers, a cold scowl forming on her pretty face. "This is your mess, you should clean it up."

The angry expression coupled with the denim skirt that was riding up Jaime's thighs was doing nothing to help Billy's self restraint. "I think I like you on your knee's Mayfield." He teased, kicking the dustpan with the tip of his sneaker so the glass scattered across the floor again. "You should be like this more often."

That was the last straw, getting to her feet Jaime slammed the small brush into Billy's chest dropping her hold on it. "Fuck you." There was no way she was cleaning up the glass again, she was done, and that included with Billy. He might have won their bet but there was no way Jaime was just going to let Billy talk to her as though he was better than her. "You can get on your knee's. From what I've heard you do it quite alot in the boys locker room." Pleased with the murderous look on her step brothers face, Jaime sauntered back into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Get out here you bitch! Some of us have a date that's actually going to show up!" Billy's voice shouted from behind the door.

A date was news to Jaime, Billy hadn't mentioned anything about it, usually he would tell her at least six times. If her memory was correct Billy had been on a date nearly every night since they started at Hawkin's High, clearly the girls had no problem sharing one boy. It was pathetic the way all the girls fawned over Billy, like he was some movie star, some girls had no class.

"Mayfield! You hear me? Clear your own shit up!"

After a few moments the soft noise of someone moving could be heard from the otherside of the door making Jaime smile to herself. Billy couldn't be more predictable, in the end he always did what she wanted and that was exactly how Jaime liked it. He was no different to any boy that Jaime had ever met, they were all easy to control, at the end of the day she always got her way.

* * *

Two hours went by without any further disturbance from Billy, enjoying the peace Jaime had managed to paint her toy nails in matching cherry red and red the pile of magazines she had been meaning to start on days before. All in all she wasn't having the worst night, she would have prefered being out on the beach getting drunk with her friends but beggers couldn't be choosers.

"Open the door right now!"

Apart from the on going fights between Jaime and Billy there hadn't been any drama in the Hargrove-Mayfield house for a few days, so when Neil's loud shout carried through to her bedroom Jaime couldn't help but poke her head out and see what was going on. "What's going on?" She asked, moving towards Billy's open bedroom door where her mom and Neil were stood. Jaime didn't need to be able to see Neil's face to know that he was pissed off baadly at something, and it was no shocker that Billy was taking the brunt of whatever it was.

"We can't find Maxine." Susan explained, turning to face her eldest daughter. "Do you know where she is?"

"Where is she?" Neil asked Billy unfazed by Jaime's appearance.

Max was gone? Jaime hadn't seen or heard her leave, the last thing she remembered was Max disappearing to her room after some unknown person knocked on the door. How had she not noticed that her sister had gone? Guiltily her mind drifted to what she and Billy had been doing while Max had supposedly been in her bedroom, it wasn't like she could tell her mom and Neil why neither of them noticed Max's absence. But it was totally out of character for Max to disappear unannounced, for one she knew the type of hell it would rain down on Billy, and even though she hated him she hated what Neil did to him more.

Panic spread through Jaime's body as Neil moved inside of Billy's room, it was never a good sign, and as always her mom remained on the side lines out of the way. As much as she loved her mom Jaime hated the way she stood by and watched as Neil beat his son black and blue, it was the actions of a coward which Jaime had no time for. Shoving past her quivering mother, Jaime stepped into Billy's bedroom keeping herself a safe distance from her step dad. "I'm sure she's at the arcarde, that's where she's spent all her time since moving here."

"He was supposed to be looking after his sister."

"I have been looking after her all week, Dad. Okay? She wants to run off, then that's her problem, all right?" Yelled Billy. He'd had enough of both his dad and Susan thinking that he was nothing more than a live in nanny for the youngest Mayfield. If anything it should have been falling on Jaime to look after her sister, not him, she was just as much to blame as he was. "She's thirteen years old. She shouldn't need a full time babysitter. And she's not my sister!"

Before Jaime could process what was happening Neil had Billy way the collar and had slammed him into the shelves that lined on of the bedroom walls. Even though it wasn't the first time she had witnessed the way Neil dealt out punishments it didn't scare Jaime any less. One day Neil was going to do some irreversible damage, Jaime was sure of it, and as badly as it went when she offered her input she couldn't stand by and just watch as Neil beat Billy senseless. "Stop it!"

Ignoring his step daughter, Neil stared intently at his son as his blood boiled internally. "What have we talked about?" He asked calmly. But when Billy didn't answer he hit him across the face, holding his jacket tightly to keep him upright. "What did we...talk about?"

"Mom!" Jaime screamed, unable to stop her voice from raising, but still her mom remained completely silent. "Mom?!" Jaime said again in desperation, if anyone had any chance at stopping Neil it was her mom.

"Jaime this has nothing to do with you." Answered Neil, his grip on Billy not wavering. "In fact he owes Susan and you an apology."

_"I don't owe her shit."_

In that moment Jaime wasn't sure whether to hit Billy herself, he was only making matters worse for himself even though what he was saying was one hundred percent true, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut it wasn't that hard.

The scream broke from Jaime's pink lips before she even realised the sound was coming from her. "STOP!" Lunging forward Jaime threw herself towards Neil, who was repeatidly hitting Billy's face, and tried desperately to get between the two of them to stop it from getting even more out of hand. "Stop! Just fucking leave him alone!" She had no idea where the sudden burst of courage had come from, all Jaime knew was that she couldn't take watching Neil abuse his son any longer.

Having successfully managed to wiggle herself in front of Billy, Neil immediately stopped throwing punches and took a small step back not wanting to accidently hit his wife's eldest daughter, but it only served to infuriate him further. "Jaime step aside. You're upsetting your mother, she's already upset enough don't make it worse."

"No." Jaime tried with all her might to keep her voice strong despite how violently her body was shaking. Neil towered over her, she would stand no chance if he turned his wrath on her, but still it didn't make her back down. "I'm not moving from this fucking spot."

In his entire life Billy had never been left so speechless. Inspite of everything there stood Jaime, her arms opened wide like a sheild, using herself as a human barrier between him and his dad. It was possibly the dumbest thing the redhead had ever done, but it was also the bravest especially as knew all too well what his dad was capable of. Billy couldn't have her putting herself at risk for him though. "Jaime ju-"

"I said no!" Tears began to trickle down Jaime's cheeks as the initial rush of adrenaline began to wear off. Taking a deep breath to steady her breathing, Jaime went on in a more levelled voice. "We'll go and get her. We will go and get Max, just leave him alone. Please."

"You," Neil finally said as he pointed at his son. "Don't come back until you've found your sister."

"Yes, sir."

Neil raised his hand up to his ear as though he hadn't heard Billy's responce. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Again Billy answered, but in a louder voice. "Yes, sir."

"Find Max." Neil said before turning sharply on his heel and marching out of the bedroom, Susan hot on his heels.

Instantly Jaime's entire body relaxed, and her arms lowered back to her side. Throwing herself in the middle of the fight had been a huge gamble, but thankfully it had paid off and not too much damage had been done. Spinning around, she gingerly took Billy's face in her hands and examined it carefully; luckily it didn't seem that Neil had hurt him too badly, and it was likely Billy would have just a few bruises.

"You're a dumb bitch, you know that?" Billy mumbled, his blue eyes watching Jaime intently as she held his face softly. Leaning down he pressed his lips against Jaime's, the salty taste of tears hitting him as he did. "One fucking, dumb bitch." He said with a smile after pulling away from her full lips. "Lets go find your equally dumb sister."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lillip for the comment, I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Also thanks for anyone who left kudos or just read my story :)


	10. Chapter 10

The camaro tore down the quiet streets of Hawkins, its engine ripping through the dark night air. Already Billy and Jaime had stopped at Lucas' house, but Max had been a no show and Lucus' mom had pointed them in the direction of the Wheeler household.

Quietly Jaime smoked a cigarette with her window down, a breeze blowing in and making her auburn hair whip around her wildly. Going to the Wheeler house was not something she wanted to do; although it was unlikely that Nancy would be there Jaime was still sour about Steve standing her up and she had no doubt that it was down to virginal Nancy Wheeler and her stupid sweaters. What the hell did she have that Jaime didn't? As far as Jaime could see nothing, Nancy was nothing compared to her and would likely marry Steve and stay in Hawkins until she died, as un appealing as it all was so Jaime it didn't make losing to Nancy any easier.

"You stay here." Billy said as he pulled the car to a stop outside the Wheeler house and shut the engine off. "I'll be quicker without you." Not waiting for Jaime to argue it, Billy climbed from the car and began walking down the path leading to the front door.

"I don't think so Hargrove!" Jaime shouted after getting out of the car. "She actually is my sister, and I care where the hell she is." Walking at a brisk pace Jaime closed the distance between her and Billy, and shoved pasted him to ring the door bell. "I won't be waiting anywhere Hargrove."

A few seconds past and there was no answer at the door, so Billy began pushing the bell multiple times. No one ever went anywhere in Hawkins so someone had to be in. "Try not to be such a bitch this time."

Scowling at Billy, Jaime was about to remind him just how much of a bitch she could actually be when the front door peaked open revealing a woman who Jaime assumed was Nancy's mother. Immediately her eyes fell to the large expanse of bare chest that Billy was displaying, making Jaime's hazel eyes roll. Was there any female in Hawkins that wasn't effected by Billy's appearance?

"I, uh, didn't realise Nancy had a sister." Spoke Billy in the velvety tone that Jaime knew all too well, making Mrs Wheeler laugh lightly. "What's so funny?

"I'm Nancy's mother."

It was taking all of Jaime's self restraint not to gag at the sad exchange going on infront of her. Sure Mrs Wheeler looked good for a woman of her age, but she was old enough to be Billy's mom and it was just so desperate. "We're looking for my sister Max, she's been missing all day. Have you seen her?"

The spiteful edge that laced Jaime's words didn't go missed by Billy; she was jealous that much was obvious and Jaime rarely felt threaten by anyone, so Billy couldn't help but want to have a little fun with his step-sister. "We've been worried sick, and Mrs Sinclair told us that your house is the designated hang out."

"And you both are?" Asked Mrs Wheeler, her eyes not leaving Billy.

"Billy. Billy Hargrove." Offering out a hand for Nancy's mom to shake, Billy held Mrs Wheeler's hand softly and shot a dazzling smile her way for good measure. "This is my ot-"

"I can introduce myself," Hissed Jaime. "I'm Jaime, and I don't mean to be rude Mrs Wheeler but we're kind of in a hurry."

Jaime watched with satisfaction as Mrs Wheeler pulled away from Billy's hand, looking a little flustered by her bluntness, and stepped aside to allow the pair of them into her home. "I can give you Will's address, that's where they'll be no doubt."

"Great." Smirked Jaime as she stepped over the threshold not waiting for Billy. "I'm sure you and your **husband** have plans for the night, and we'd hate to intrude more than we already have. Billy shut the door behind you, don't be rude."

Following Mrs Wheeler through to the kitchen Jaime took in the house that Nancy called home. It was much nicer than the cramped one that she begrudgingly called home, obviously Mr Wheeler had a good job. The more Jaime saw the more it made her dislike Nancy more, she had made her lose her date with Steve, and she lived in a palace compared to Jaime, all in all the girl had it all.

"Are you friends with Nancy?" Mrs Wheeler asked politely as she rummaged in a drawer for a pad and pen.

Flicking her gaze over to Billy, who had propped himself casually on the counter top, Jaime smiled slyly at him before answering Mrs Wheeler. "Oh you bet, me and Nanc are the best of friends. Has she not mentioned me?"

Mrs Wheelers cheeks blushed from embarrassment, Nancy had never mentioned a girl called Jaime and she was kicking herself for asking if they were friends. "Oh, I'm sure she has. I have three children and it's hard to keep track of everything."

"Three children? If I had to guess I'd say you had two at most."

The vindictive way Jaime was acting was anything but shocking to Billy, in fact he would have been more surprised if she'd been friendly. Friendly was not Jaime's forte. "Your husband's a lucky man, Mrs Wheeler."

Again Mrs Wheeler blushed but this time not from embarrassment and it only served to goad Jaime. The jabs at Mrs Wheeler's appearance clearly had't been enough so it left Jaime no choice but to kick it up a gear. Sauntering up to where Billy was stood she wiggled her way as close to him as she possibly could, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I think Mrs Wheeler would agree that I'm a lucky girl to have you. Have you been with your husband since high school? I hope me and Billy last until we're as old as you Mrs Wheeler."

It had been a while since Billy had seen Jaime be so cruel to someone, and pride swelled in his chest that he was the cause of it. How jealous she truly was became glaringly obvious the more spiteful she became. "You're a life saver." Taking the address that Mrs Wheeler had scribbled down, Billy took hold of Jaime's arm and steered her back in the direction of the front door.

Once outside Jaime violently shook Billy's hold from her arm and marched purposefully back to his car. "You're disgusting you know? She's old enough to be your mom."

"You saw her, she doesn't look like most mom's I know." Grinned Billy once he had climbed behind the wheel. "You're jealous Mayfield. Jealous of some fucking suburban housewife. Did Harrington knock your confidence that much?"

Billy anticipated the slap before Jaime even raised her arm, so he caught it easily before it made contact with his cheek. For a moment they remained silent as Billy held Jaime's wrist tightly, and she glared at him, her chest heaving. For days the pair had been dancing around the tension, and Billy couldn't take much more teasing. Had their stupid parents not came home early he would have got some much needed relief that afternoon, but as usual he was left frustrated. Not again.

Giving Jaime's arm a sharp tug, Billy pulled the redhead so close that he could feel her warm breath fanning across his face. "Adm-" Before billy could even get a word out Jaime's lips crushing against his own silenced anything he had to say. Tangling a hand in her long hair, he tugged sharply on the silky tresses earning a feminine moan from Jaime. There was no way he was going to risk being cut short again so Billy tore at the tiny top Jaime was wearing, all but ripping it from her body and discarding it over his shoulder.

As much as Jaime hated to admit it seeing Billy flirt with Mrs Wheeler had made her insanely jealous, there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to allow both Wheeler women to get in the way of her fun. "You disgust me." Jaime hissed as she pulled Billy's shirt from his jeans and made quick work of his belt.

"You disgust me too Princess." Smirked Billy, his eyes trailing down to the bare skin that had been exposed since removing Jaime's top. It was sinful how perfect she was, beautiful and vindictive, exactly what Billy wanted in a girl. Instead of return to Jaime's wanton lips, Billy trailed a path of hot kisses over the newly exposed skin and smirked as Jaime mewled on top of him. 

No longer willing to take it slow, she had been waiting some time, Jaime snapped open the fastening of Billy's jeans and smirked up at her step brother when she felt how hard he already was.

"It's almost pathetic how badly you want me Hargrove. You're lucky my standards had dropped since moving to this shit hole." Taunted Jaime.

Billy's jaw clenched, it seemed that there was no boundries to Jaime's bitchy attitude, but he wasn't some pathetic loser like Harrington and it only spurred him on. Sliding his hands under Jaime's skirt, Billy found the side of her panties and gave the material a sharp tug splitting them down the side.

A spark of excitement ran down Jaime's spin, it had been so long since she's had such pent up frustration.

"Billy!" A female voice called from the other side of the car window, shattering the mood in the car like a sledge hammer.

Rolling down the window, without removing herself from Billy's lap, Jaime revealed Mrs Wheeler still dressed in her gown. Was the woman really that desperate?

"Mrs Wheeler," Said Billy, hiding the annoyance from his voice. "Is something wrong?"

Mrs Wheeler's eyes flicked from Billy over to Jaime, and lingered on her bra clad torso with envy. How she missed being young, and it wasn't like her husband was the most exciting man in the world. "Would you tell Mike to come home when you see him. Tell him I told you." Mrs Wheeler finally said, moving her stare away from the teenage girls half naked body. "I'd really appreciate it."

Jaime was one hundred percent certain that was not why Nancy's mom had run out to find Billy, if she had to place her money she would have guessed Mrs Wheeler wanted to be in her current position. "Will do." Without a goodbye, or allowing anytime for Billy to open his mouth, Jaime rolled the window back up shutting Mrs Wheeler out.

"Where were we?" Growled Billy, returning to his previous task of kissing and sucking on Jaime's bare chest. But before he could get any further than her neck Jaime shoved him away roughly and removed herself from his lap, making him let out a low groan. "You're a fucking tease Mayfield."

Although she was an expert cock tease, that wasn't why Jaime had climbed off of Billy and quickly found her discarded top. Mrs Wheeler had successfully ruined the moment, and brought Jaime slamming back into reality. Billy was her step brother and if Mrs Wheeler said what she had witnessed to anyone then she and Billy were both fucked. On top of that they were supposed to be finding Max, and Jaime was beginning to worry where her little sister was. "Don't be such a fucking pussy Hargrove. Just drive."


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought we lived in a shit hole."

The camaro screeched to stop in front of Will's house, and it was possibly the most dilapidated house that Jaime had ever had the misfortune of seeing. If anything it looked like it needed tearing down and rebuilding. Suddenly the cramped house she lived in didn't look so bad. "You think she's here?" But as the question left her mouth, Jaime spotted a flash of ginger hair and Max's face pop up at one of the front windows.

"There's your answer." Billy shot back after inhaling sharply on a cigarette. As much as he wanted to kill Max for having him out all night looking for him, and ruining his date, Billy was glad that they'd found her and the search that he and Jaime had been sent on could be called off.

"No fucking way."

Jaime's voice refocused Billy's attention, and his eyes landed on the last person he'd been expecting to see that night. Climbing from the car, Billy blew out a cloud of smoke before addressing the only person who had emerged from the house. "Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't cream your pants." 

Following Billy's lead, Jaime got out from the car and tried her best to ignore the way her stiletto's were sinking into the mud. Why the hell was Steve with her sister? How did Steve even know her sister? Moving forward Jaime stood cross armed beside her step brother, who was shrugging his leather jacket off, and stared coldly at Steve who looked utterly confused by her presence. "Surprised to see me, Steve?"

"What are you doing here, _amigo_?" Asked Billy as he moved closer to Steve, who mirrored his movement until they were only a few steps apart.

"I could ask you the same thing. _Amigo._ "

There was only one way that Jaime could see the conversation ending; since starting Hawkins High Billy had been looking for the smallest reason to flatten Steve, and it seemed that Steve was ready for the long coming show down. Blue eyes flicked over to where Jaime was stood, and she read the message loud and clear. Stay out of the way. Had Steven not stood her up Jaime might have been more inclined to defend him, but he had lost any empathy she had for him.

"Looking for my step sister. A little birdie told me she was here."

"Huh, thats weird. I don't know her."

"Small? Redhead? Bit of a bitch."

Jaime's hazel eyes snapped to Billy angrilly, he knew she hated it when he called Max names and that included to Steve. "She's my sister Steve, my missing sister. Bit like you were from our date."

The ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of Billy's mouth, he had been wondering how long it would take for Jaime to bring up the date Harrington bailed on. Apparently quicker than he'd expected, not that it mattered, it was amusing to Billy however quickly it happened.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry, Jaime. Wish I could be more help." Steve could only look on as the two step siblings exchanged glances skeptically and returned their attention to him. He had promised to keep all the kids safe, and he intended on doing just that whether Billy or Jaime liked it or not.

Nodding his head, Billy let out a sigh as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth. "You know, I don't know, this...this whole situation, Harrington, I don't know. It gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"My thirteen year old sister goes missing all day. And then I find her with you in a stranger's house. And you lie to me about it."

Jaime doubted that there was any sinister reason behind Max and Steve being at the same house, she had seen more kids through the window, but it still made no sense why Steve wouldn't just say that Max was there. None of it made the slightest bit of sense, and Jaime's patiences was running out. "You're making this so much worse for yourself, Steve. Why do you keep fucking lying to us?"

"I don't know what you don't understand about what I just said." Said Steve, his eyes fixed on Billy. "She's not here."

With the burning end of his cigarette, Billy pointed to one of the windows. "Then who is that?"

Following where Billy was pointing Jaime saw Max and a few boys ducked down from the window as fast as they could, certifying what they had already known. Marching over to the tattered house, ignoring the hard shove that Billy gave to Steve knocking him to the ground, Jaime stepped through the front door and came face to face with her so called missing sister. "What the fuck, Max? Do you have an idea what you've done?"

Before Max could try and explain to her sister why she's had to make a quick disapearance, Billy stormed into the house and slammed the door behind him as his jaw clenched in rage, making the young redhead wish the world would open up and swallow the lost of them whole. Anything was better than Billy's wrath.

"Well, well, well. Lucas Sinclair. What a surprise." Turning his attention to Max Billy went on. "I thought I told you to stay away from him, Max."

That got Jaime's attention, since when did Billy tell Max who she could and couldn't be friends with? In that moment Jaime's annoyance switched from her sister to Billy, and she found herself stepping between the two of them. "I didn't realise you were Max's dad." Jaime shot venomously.

"You disobeyed me. And you know what happens when you disobey me." Billy continued in a low voice, ignoring everything that Jaime had said. "I break things."

Without any warning Billy grabbed hold of Lucas by his jacket collar and shoved him backwards until his back slammed into a cabinet, making all the kids that surrounded Jaime yell out. Barging past Max and the boys, Jaime grabbed at Billy's broad shoulders desperately trying to dislodge him from the younger boy. "Billy, put him down! Max can be friends with who ever the hell she wants!" When Billy didn't let go of Lucas, Jaime shouted again. "Billy fucking let him go! He's just a kid!"

"Get off of me." Grunted Lucas. As scared as he was the thought of getting pummeled by Billy was more terrifying, so he did the only thing he could think of and swiftly kneed Billy in the crotch.

With Lucas a safe distance from Billy, Jaime grabbed ahold of her step brother again knowing that the hit would only have fuelled Billy's fire. "Leave the kid alone, Billy. Please, you'll kill him."

Jaime was right, he would kill him and not one person in the whole house could stop him. Not even Jaime. "You hear that, Sinclair?" Roared Billy as he pushed Jaime aside. "You're dead."

Quicker than Jaime's brain could process the already intense situation sky rocketed into catastrophic. Out of nowhere Steve seemed to have entered the house unnoticed, and punched Billy knocking his slightly off balance. When an insane laugh rolled out of Billy Jaime's panic hit overdrive, Steve Harrington was going to die. She had seen Billy lose all sense before when they lived in California, and once he did there was nothing that could stop him. But Jaime had to try, as much as Steve had pissed her off he didn't deserve to die in some shabby house at the age of eighteen.

"Looks like you've got some fire in you after all, huh?" Shouted Billy once he had regained his footing. "I've been waiting to meet this King Steve everybody's been telling me so much about."

"Get out." Steve bit out, more than sick of Billy's attitude. He had put up with his constant goading since they first met, and Steve had officially had enough. "Go."

If ever there was a red flag to a bull it was someone telling Billy what to do. Jumping between the two boys in a last ditch attempt to put an end to the impending fight, Jaime softly rest her hands on Billy's chest trying to draw his deathly glare away from Steve. "Don't do it, Billy. You've made your point, lets just leave before someone gets really fucking hurt."

For a moment Billy just stared at his step sister silently. He could see fear plainly across her pretty face, fear of him, but even that wasn't enough to dampen the pure hatred he had for Steve. "Jaime, move out of the fucking way. Now isn't the time to act like a dumb bitch." Billy's mind drifted to earlier that night when Jaime had thrown herself in front of his dad to protect him, now it seemed that he was playing the part of his dad and Jaime was saving Steve. "Move."

Holding her position firmly Jaime refused to back down; if she stood up to Neil she could damn well stand up to Billy. "Get out of here while you can, Steve. What the fuck are you waiting for?!" Jaime said over her shoulder, praying that Steve took the escape while he could. "Fucking g-"

Before Jaime could finish her sentence she found herself being pushed aside by Billy, and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. As she scrambled back to her feet the fight was well under way and there was no way to stop it until Billy decided it was over. Doing the only thing that would help the situation, Jaime herded Max's friends out of the way so they didn't accidently get swept into the madness.

"Jaime do something!" Max screamed in panic as she grabbed frantically at her older sister. "He's going to kill him!"

What was she supposed to do? Jump in and brawl Billy herself? As far as Jaime could see there was nothing she could do. "And do what, Max? If you hadn't run off like a fucking child this wouldn't have even happened!"

"So this is my fault?!"

It wasn't Max's fault and Jaime knew it, but she was really beginning to worry that Billy would actually kill Steve. Throwing caution to the wind, ignoring her brains loud protests, Jaime leapt on Billy's back as he frantically punched Steve in his blood covered face in an attempt to stop his unrelenting assault. "Stop! Look at him Billy! Just fucking stop!"

But Jaime's protests fell on deaf ears, and jumping on Billy's back did nothing to physically stop him. From the glimpse she had gotten of Steve's face he couldn't take much more. The thought that Billy could indeed kill Steve made Jaime's stomach drop and a wave of nausea wash over her body; she was going to be a witness in a murder enquiry and could end up in prison because she didn't stop it. With that in mind, Jaime slide off of Billy's back and grabbed onto his bicep as tightly as she could, yanking it backwards with all her weight.

Suddenly Max appeared at her side, a determined look on her face and a needle in her hand.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Not answering her sister, Max stabbed the tranquilizer into Billy's neck and much to her relief he instantly got to his feet, leaving Steve alone. As pleased as she was that Billy had stopped hitting Steve, it was quickly over shadowed by confusion as Jaime leapt to Billy's side and helped hold him upright. "Really? Are you really taking his side after what just happened?"

"This isn't about sides Max," Jaime shot back. "What was in that? Will he be okay?"

As Jaime lay Billy down Max spotted the nail covered bat that Steve had brought with him, and lifted it above her head. Now was the only chance she'd ever get to stand up to Billy and end his tyranny for good.

"What the hell are you doing?" Screeched Jaime when she caught a glimpse of Max out of the corner of her eye. "Put that damn bat down!"

"From here on out, you leave me and my friends alone. Do you understand?"

"Screw you." Groaned Billy, much to Jaime's dismay.  

Without hesitation Max brought the bat slamming down on the wooden floor so close to Billy's groin that Jaime was sure she could hear him let out a squeak of distress.

"Say you understand! Say it! Say it!"

Staring up at her younger sister, while Billy's head rest in her lap, Jaime realised that he had pushed Max too far with his constant bullying. She had been more than aware of how badly Billy treated Max, she herself hated it, but Jaime never would have guessed the extent that Billy had pushed. Max's face said it all, she had had enough. She was over being threatened, and intimidated, and even Jaime had to admit it was nothing that Billy didn't deserve.

"I understand."

"What?"

"I understand." Repeated Billy just before his eyes flickered shut as the tranquilizer worked its way through his system fully.

The buzzing intensity of the room instantly died down as Billy fell into unconsciousness, all the boys let out the breath they had subconsciously been holding in as the danger that Billy posed slipped away. The loud clunk of the bat hitting the floor pulled Jaime's attention away from Billy's peaceful face and back to the matter at hand. She was still no clearer on what the hell her sister had been up to, and why Steve had lied about her whereabouts. 

"One of you is going to tell me what the fuck is going on here." Breathed Jaime, her adrenaline returning to its usual level. "I don't fucking think so!" She snapped when Max moved to swipe Billy's car keys from his jean pocket. Clutching the keys in her palm tightly, Jaime looked pointedly between all of her sister friends and carefully got to her feet after placing Billy's head softly on the floor. "One of you is going to tell me why you're here, and why you need a car."

All of the boys turned to Max in desperation, they couldn't tell her sister why they were actually there, but they needed a car and if anyone was going to be able to talk Jaime around it would be Max.

"I'm waiting."

"Okay, I'll explain everything. But in the car, we need to get out of here now." Offered Max. "Please Jaime, it's important. Super important."

Admitting defeat Jaime let out a long sigh, pushing her long auburn hair out of her face as she did. "Fine, but I'm driving." She had no idea where it was that Max wanted her to drive to but it was safer if Jaime stayed with her. Raising her freshly manicured hand Jaime pointed at Lucas, and the boy she assumed was Nancy's brother, then clicked her fingers at Billy's lifeless body. "You two get him in the trunk." 

"What?" Exclaimed Max. "You want to bring him too? That wasn't the de-"

"We're not leaving him here Max, it's non negotiable, okay?" Jaime interupted sharply, ignoring the outraged squeak Max gave her and turning her attention to Steve's battered form. "You, what ever your name is-"

"Dustin."

"I don't care." Countered Jaime. "You and Max get Steve in the back of the car. He'll come round soon... just don't knock his head."

Much to Jaime's relief her band of thirteen year old minions set to their tasks immediately and with no further objections. When she had left with Billy earlier that night on their quest to find Max Jaime had not imagined she'd have ended up piling four thirteen year olds into Billy's camaro, with a blacked out Steve Harrington and Billy unconscious in the trunk. God she hoped a cop didn't stop them.

"Get in losers before I change my mind."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you paarma, SnowyWaffles, Jjune and Corlin for your feedback and to anyone who left kudos or just read my story.   
> Corlin I was particularly touched by your comment, and I'm so fucking happy that you love it so much. People like you and others who let me know how much they're enjoying the story make it so much easier for me to write. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for the delay in the chapter and that it's short, but my daughter had surgery and I don't have alot of free time because of it but I really wanted to get something up.

Jaime brought the car to screeching halt in the middle of a dark field, a field she had never been in or wanted to be in. Fields meant mud, and mud meant dirt, something that Jaime avoided at all costs.

"I still don't understand what we're doing here." She said as she watched in bewildered confusion as Max and her friends put on random items of clothing that made them look like they were going into some make believe battle. "I want a fucking straight answer!"

Having come around in the back of the car on the journey over to the field, Steve leapt to life as he too tried to get the kids under control. "Hey, there's no chance we're going in that hole, all right?"

"Hole?" As the words left Jaime's mouth her eyes landed on the hole that Steve had been referring to as it was lit up by torch light. "Oh no, there is no fucking way I'm going in that hole. Max, you hear me?! We're going home!" When Max ignored her yells, Jaime turned her attention to Steve as he seemed to be the only sane one. "What's going on here, Steve? What's in the hole?"

Letting out a long sigh Steve accepted his bat from Dustin and tried to think of the best way to answer Jaime's question without sounding completely insane. "Things happen in Hawkins, crazy things that I can't really explain. I think it's best if you stay in the car, I'll keep the kids safe."

There was no way in hell Jaime was just going to stand by and let her sister go into some mysterious hole, even if Steve promised to keep her safe. "Don't act like you know what's best for me Steve, if Max goes down that damn hole then so do I."

Steve let out a light laugh as he took in Jaime's appearance. If ever someone didn't look dressed appropriate for jumping in a dangerous hole it was Jaime. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you're prepared for what's down there."

Pulling Billy's leather jacket tighter around her body, as if to sheild herself from Steve's comment, Jaime glanced down at her attire and begrudgingly had to admit that Steve was right. Her bare legs weren't a massive problem, but her white stiletto's were not meant to be worn in a mud socked hole, and in all honesty she didn't really want to ruin her favourite shoes.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"And if you need to run?" Asked Steve, his eyes falling to her feet.

"I can run in heels, Steve. I've been wearing them since I was fourteen." Jaime shot back before pushing past Steve to the edge of the large hole, that her sister and friends had already started to climb into via a rope. Looking properly into the hole for the first time Jaime's stomach did a small flip, it was so dark that she couldn't see the boys that had made it off the rope.

"You need to cover your mouth and nose, you don't want to breath in the shit down there."

Steve's voice pulled Jaime's attention away from the hole and back to his face, which was now covered in a red bandana like he'd walked straight out of a western. "What's down there, Steve? Really?"

For a moment Steve just stared at the redhead, entirely unsure how to answer her question. Even if he was honest would she believe him? He still barely believed it himself. "Monsters."

Jaime rolled her eyes at Steve's answer. "Very funny, I just wanted some honesty."

Marching as quickly as her shoes would allow, Jaime went back to Billy's car and threw open the passenger door to rummage through the small amount of items she kept in the car incase of an emergancy. Having found the powder blue scarf that she always kept in the car, Jaime returned to Steve's side by the hole.

"You first." Said Steve, holding the rope still for Jaime to grab hold of. "Just don't look down and you'll be fine." He added when he noticed the nervous expression in Jaime's eyes. "When you get down there, make sure those little shits wait until I'm down."

Nodding her understanding, Jaime sat down on the muddy edge of the hole and took ahold of the rope before slowly inching herself off of the ground. It didn't take long for her feet to make contact with the ground below, and instantly an all consuming feeling of dread washed over her.

The tunnels that she was looking at wasn't like anything she'd ever read about, or seen before. They were big, really big, and Jaime didn't even want to think about what sort of animal could make tunnels so large. The thud of Steve landing beside her made Jaime physically jump, and she wanted to slap herself for letting on just how terrified she truly was.

"You okay?" He asked in a muffled voice from behind his makeshift mask.

"I'm fine, let's just do whatever it is we came here to do." Jaime answered in what she hoped was a strong voice as she followed Steve to the front of their little pack.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Just follow me and you'll know." Nancy's brother snapped at his friends, but before he could take more than two steps Steve stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey, hey. I don't think so."

"What?"

Coming to a stop opposite Mike, Steve halted the group from moving any further into the tunnels. He had promised Nancy he would keep all of them safe, and he intended to keep his promise. "Any of you little shits die down here, I'm getting the blame. Got it, dipshit? From here on out, I'm leading the way. Come on, lets go."

For the first time Jaime felt like she was seeing the real Steve, the one that Carol had told her about, and she couldn't help but smile as he bossed his little minions about. Falling into a quick stride beside Steve as he led them off at a brisk pace, Jaime's brain finally filtered through what Steve had actually said. "Hey, what do you mean die?"

Grabbing hold of Jaime's arm to help her keep up, Steve stuttered out a feeble answer. "Figure, it's a figure of speech."

How stupid did he really think she was? It was becoming tiresome how no one wanted to bring Jaime up to speed on the situation, it seemed only fair that she was prepared for what ever awaited them in the smelly, darkness. "I am not dying in this fucking hole, Steve Harrington." Grumbled Jaime, stepping over the vines that covered the tunnel carefully. "I am going to die when I'm old, and after my rich husband."

"I see you've got it all figured out." Steve laughed.

"I have." Jaime smirked from behind her scarf. "I'm quite the catch if you hadn't noticed. Well, I guess not to you."

Steve knew what Jaime was referring to, and he felt awful for standing her up, but he couldn't not help Dustin with his cat killer situation and he couldn't exactly explain the whole dilema to Jaime. "I didn't mean to stand you up. I had to help Dustin with a really serious problem, and I didn't have time to call. I'm sorry, it was a dick move."

The sincere way that Steve spoke gave Jaime no reason to question whether he was in fact telling the truth, and if anything it made her feel a little bad for dragging him into hers and Billy's bet. Shaking the foreign feeling away, Jaime quickly shut the topic down. "No big deal, there's plenty of boys out there dying to have a date with me. And it's clear that you aren't over Nancy, although I'd be happy to help you make her insanely jealous."

Again Steve laughed. "Not necessary."

Silence fell over the two teens, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally Steve broke the silence, even though he was certain he'd regret what he was about to say. "You're not the bitch you want everyone to think you are. I don't know if Billy brings out the worst in you, or if that's just how people act in California, but it's not you. No matter how much you act like it. I saw the real you tonight, the one who stood up to Billy, and put herself at risk to help me. That's the real Jaime Mayfield."


	13. Chapter 13

"How much further are we going to walk for?" Asked Jaime for what felt like the tenth time. They had been walking further and further into the spore filled tunnels, which in her opinion all looked exactly the same, and had yet to find whatever it was the others were keeping from her.

"It shouldn't be much further." Answered Steve after looking at the so called map in his hands. He wasn't even a hundred percent certain they were going in the right direction.

Steve's answer did little to satisfy Jaime, there was still too many unanswered questions that were firing through her head at a million miles an hour. Like why were there large tunnels under Hawkins? And what were they hoping to find in the creepy, dirty tunnels? But no one wanted to give her an answer and she had grown sick of asking.

"What if Billy wakes up? You don't know how long that's going to keep him down for, and I don't think any of you morons is ready for when he does wake up." The rest of their little group seemed to have entirely forgotten about an unconscious Billy in the trunk of his own car, but Jaime's thoughts kept drifting back to her step brother. Even if Max had threatened him into leaving her and the other kids alone the same couldn't be said for her and Steve. When Billy did finally come round he was going to be pissed, not only at Steve but her too, and Jaime needed to come up with a viable reason why she had had him shoved into his cars trunk.

"Steve, are you hearing anything I'm fucking saying? Billy will kill us wh-"

Jaime was cut short as her body bumped into Steve's back, who had stopped suddenly.

"Think we found your hub."

Having no clue what Steve meant, Jaime moved to stand by his side to get a good look at her surroundings. Instead of a tunnel they were now stood in a opening with various tunnels leading off of it. There really was nothing there, nothing that Jaime could see anyway, it looked exactly like the maze of tunnels and wasn't what she had been expecting to be led to. "Now what?"

"Drench it." Mike instructed simply.

Around Jaime everyone leapt into action and began soaking the space in gasoline as though it was the most normal thing to be doing. None of it made any sense. Starting a fire while they were all in the tunnels made no sense to Jaime, in fact she saw no sense in burning the maze as it was. There was nothing down there, as they had walked what felt like miles she hadn't seen a single thing down there, not even an animal. Which led Jaime to question again what had made the caverns.

"Steve," She began, her stomach churning with unease. "Why are you burning this place? What even is this place?"

As bad as Steve felt for keeping Jaime in the dark about what was truly going on it was the safest option, the less people that knew the better. The last thing he wanted was to put Jaime's life in danger, he's had little choice when it came to her actually venturing into the tunnels, but he could still keep her safe by not knowing the truth. "We'll be back on the surface once we set this alight, let you can forget this ever happened."

That wasn't the answer Jaime had been looking for. How could she possibly forget going down into some dank crevise with Steve, her sister and some random kids? It wasn't like they had gone to the mall while they were supposed to be babysitting, everything about what they were doing wasn't normal.

"Everyone step back."

With the kids safetly out of the way, Steve accepted the lighter that Jaime was holding out for him and watched as a flame danced out of it. With the flick of his wrist the lighter flew from his hand and the vast amount of gasoline that had been sprayed and poured caught alight instantly. The hot glow of fire lit the cavern up, but after a moment the vines that covered the space began swinging around wildly and making pained noises. Turning his head Steve took in Jaime's confused face and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I told you you'd want to forget all about it."

God yes she wanted to forget it, but Jaime doubted that she would any time soon. "Are we done here? I meant it when I said I wasn't dying in this tunnel."

The second Steve nodded his head yes, Jaime set off back in the direction the group had come from so fast she worried her favourite heels would snap on the uneven surface of the tunnels.

"Jaime! Slow down!" Yelled Steve as he hurried the kids along to catch up with Jaime. If she took a wrong turn then Steve was certain they'd take hours trying to find her, and with the creatures they had just drawn in that wouldn't be a good idea. "Jaime! Stop!"

Much to Steve's relief the redhead stopped dead in her tracks, giving he and the rest of the group time to catch up with the eldest Mayfield, but when they reached her side the look of sheer terror on her face drew Steve's attention to what Jaime was staring at.

" _What the fuck is that?_ " Squeaked Jaime, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. The creature that was stood only a few feet from her looked nothing like any animal Jaime had ever seen, she wasn't even sure that it was an animal, but whatever it was instinct told her that it was dangerous and had rooted her to the spot.

"Take my hand. Slowly."

Without moving her head Jaime looked down to see Steve's hand creeping out towards her, and she began inching her own at his wanting the safety of his hold more than anything. After what felt like hours Jaime's finger tips felt the warm touch of Steve's skin and immediately she grasped hold of his hand. "I don't want to die, Steve."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay on the update, life just got super busy. I know this chapter is soooo short but I'm hoping to update again on thrusday or friday (Billy is making his comeback!)


	14. Chapter 14

Jaime could only stare with wide eyes as the boy called Dustin moved towards the creauture like it was his pet dog that had gotten loose from his yard. The last thing Jaime would have done was to go anywhere near the deranged looking creature, and as she looked at the faces of the others she realised she wasn't the only one completely bewildered by Dustin's actions.

"If that thing rips his arm off I'm not waiting around to save him." Hissed Jaime as she shifted slightly behind Steve, using his body as a barrier between her and the creature.

"We wouldn't expect you to." Whispered Max, her tone sharp even behind the items masking her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The only reason Jaime had gone down in the damn tunnels was because Max had been so determined to, so Jaime didn't appreciate the tone Max was using. "I came down here to fucking help you, Max. I could have easily sat in the car while some disgusting animal chewed on your ungrateful ass."

Max let out a bitter laugh. "Because you've been so much help. All you've done is complain, and be annoying."

"Hey guys, save your sisterly argument for when we're back on the surface. Go." Steve interupted, giving both the Mayfield girls a gentle shove past the distracted creature.

Finally it seemed that Jaime wasn't the only one who was desperate to get back onto ground level because it was no longer just her tearing down the tunnel as fast as she could, all of them were. In the distance she could just about make out the rope that hang down from the hole they had entered through, making Jaime's  heart flutter with relief. Soon the whole nightmarish experience would be over and she could go back to the comfort of her room where the biggest probem she had was Billy.

There was no time to pause and catch their breath, Steve was already hoisting Max up towards the hole as Jaime instructed and only moments later Lucas was following her. As terrified as she was Jaime couldn't leave the kids in the tunnel while she sat safely on the surface, and Max may have been right about her being useless in their current predicament but Jaime couldn't have kids dying on her watch.

"Jaime you next." Said Steve when Mike had finished dragging himself out of the hole and into the mud above.

Yanking down her scarf sick of having it against her mouth and nose, Jaime shook her head no and shoved Dustin at Steve's outstretched arms. "Get him up first."

Not giving Jaime any further choice to argue with him, Steve grabbed hold of her waist and lifted her as she shouted in protest. "We need you up there for when Billy wakes up! Stop being a drama queen and get up there!"

No one told Jaime Mayfield what to do and Steve was no exception, but before she could make it too uncomfortable for Steve to lift her any higher and just shove Dustin up the hole instead, loud growling carried down the tunnel and it didn't sound far off. Jaime wasn't sure whether it was shock or fear but Steve dropped her back onto the ground instantly, his hands still gripping her waist tightly.

The shouting from Max, Mike and Lucas became nothing more than static as Jaime watched shadows dance across the walls of the tunnel, shadows like the creature they had just passed. Except the thunderous sound that was growing closer every second told Jaime that this time there was definately more than just one. She was going to die. She was going to die in the dirty, creepy tunnel she had been so adement wouldn't be her grave.

Time froze as the army of creatures tore down the tunnel heading directly towards where Jaime, Steve and Dustin were huddled together. The distance between them and the monsters decreased rapidly, all three rigid with terror, yet as the first creature was close enough to touch them it carried on down the tunnel followed closely by the rest as though Steve, Jaime and Dustin weren't even there.

"I fucking hate this town."

* * *

 

 After everything that had happened that night Jaime and Max sat in silence in Billy's car as they drove home. Before leaving Steve and the boys Jaime had instructed them to move Billy from the trunk and into the back seat ready for when he finally came round. 

Flitting her hazel eyes up to the mirror, Jaime glanced at Billy who was still peacefully unconscious on the back seat. It was the most peaceful Jaime had ever seen him, but that would all come to an abrupt end when he woke up and wanted to finish what had been started with Steve and get revenge on Max. How would Jaime pick sides now? It had been so simple when they had first found Steve with Max in the rundown shit shack, but the tunnels had changed everything. Steve had kept her safe, he had been kind and Jaime wasn't sure how she could side with Billy and not Steve if it came down to it.

"What's going on between you and Billy?"

Immediately Jaime pulled her eyes off of Billy's reflection and fixed them to the dark road ahead of them. "What do you mean?" It was all that Jaime could muster, her brain was still reeling from the events of the night and it was nearly impossible for her think of a smart retort.

Max regretted nothing that she had done in regards to Billy that night, he had had it coming for a long time and finally she felt like she had regained some power of her own being. Yet Max had seen the way her sister looked at Billy when she had drove the needle into his neck, she had seen the concern and fear that she had really hurt him, and Max knew instinctively that something was going on between them. "He likes you." She said simply. "I see the way he looks at you, Mom and Neil noticed too. Do you like him?"

Now there was a complicated question. Billy was everything Jaime liked in a boy, he was cocky, handsome and he didn't give a fuck, but did she like him? When they had moved to Hawkins Jaime had just been bored and needed something to pass the time, and Billy had done the job expertly, yet she had defended him against Neil and made sure that he was looked after once Max had drugged him. If she was being honest with herself Jaime wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Billy, all she knew was it was fun to play with him.

"He's Billy," Jaime finally said. "I knew him before Mom and Neil got married. I know how to handle him better than you, that's all."

"You manipulate him. You manipulate everyone."

Max's words stung more than Jaime cared to admit, and it was because they were true. She did manipulate people, Billy included, and Jaime did it expertly without most people even realising she was. It was something that brought her immense pride and joy, up until that moment atleast. "What do you care? You hate Billy."

Max shrugged her shoulders. "I don't, but don't you think what you do to him is cruel?"

Jaime couldn't believe what she was hearing. Only a few hours earlier Max was weilding a baseball bat and threatening Billy, now she was jumping to his defence because apparently Jaime was the bad guy. "Let me get this straight, you think I'm being too cruel to Billy when all he does is treat you like shit? I stand up for you, Max. I remind him that Billy Hargrove isn't God, but what? That isn't enough for you? It isn't enough that I came down in that fucking tunnel to make sure you were safe? It isn't enough that I made sure you were the first one out of there? Fuck you, Max."

"You only did all that for yourself! You couldn't go home without me, so you stuck around because you had to! You're selfish, Jaime. I heard you and Billy talking about Steve, I know you were messing with him as part of some sick game. Steve is a nice guy, Jaime. But you wouldn't care about that, as long as you get whatever it is you want."

"You think I could have sat in this car not knowing if my little sister was alive or dead? You know what? Forget it. Doesn't matter anyway."

A low groan from the back of the car drew the two Mayfield's attention away from each other, and to Billy who was slowly dipping in and out of consciousness.

Pulling the car to a stop a few blocks from their home, Jaime shut off the ignition and lit herself one of Billy's cigarettes as she tried to ignore the confused expression on Max's face. "Neil and Mom will be waiting for all of us." She explained without looking at her sister. "We need him awake."

"What the fuck happened?" A groggy Billy asked, his voice thick from where the sedative was still wearing off. Through clouded vision he could still just about make out two streaks of red, instantly he knew it was Jaime and Max. "Where's my jacket?"

Jaime could stop the scoff that slipped from her lips. Was that seriously Billy's first thought? "I'm wearing it, I got cold. Wake your ass up Hargrove, I want to go home."

"Still a bitch then, Mayfield?"

A smile curved across Jaime's pink lips. It was comforting that they had instantly fallen back into their usual default, perhaps it meant that no one as going to suffer Billy's wrath. "Don't be bitter because a thirteen year old girl beat you in a fight, Hargrove. Don't worry your secret is safe with us."

Managing to get himself upright, Billy scowled at Jaime through the mirror and snatched the cigarette from her as she had done him so many times. Inhaling the smoke sharply he tried to piece what little he could remember together. A fight with Harrington. Nancy's mom. Jaime topless in his car. Max stabbing him with a goddamn syringe. Then nothing. How long had he been out? What had happened while he was unconscious? Billy wanted the answer to both questions, and a few more, but he would wait until he had Jaime on her own. Max had successfully changed the dynamic and Billy wasn't sure how to approuch the situation yet. That being said he wasn't about to bow down and be the little shit's bitch.

"Get in the back, Max. Jaime move your fat ass, I'm driving."

"Like hell you are!" Laughed Jaime. She had survived everything the night had thrown at her and she'd be damned if she was going to get killed at the last minute in Billy's car because he thought he was fit to drive. "I'll get us home. I'm a perfectly competent driver, Billy. Stay where you are, you need to wake up properly. Your dad will be up when we get home."

Max saw the two teens exchange heavy looks in the mirror just before Jaime fire up the loud engine of the Camero. Immediatey she recognised it, all three of them had shared similar exchanges in the past when Neil had lost his temper with his son. Obviously she had missed a fight at home when she had sneaked out, the realisation made Max's stomach churn with guilt that it had been her doing.

"Max can tell them both how she snuck out like the little shit she is. I'd miss out the part where you ran off with an older boy though, Max."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised my update is for once on time!!! Honestly I'm still in shock lol!   
> Billy is back as promised also. I know it's only brief but I wanted to focus on Max and Jaime's relationship, and how it would have changed after everything that happened.   
> I hope you all enjoyed this one and that it was a little bit more interesting than the last one :)


	15. Chapter 15

The Hargrove-Mayfield house was silent. Everyone had gone straight to bed after Max, Billy and Jaime had returned home, all three of them leaving out the majority of what had happened that night.

Jaime lay in her bed staring at the ceiling above her, unable to sleep due to her brain replaying the events of the night over and over again like some cruel cinema. What the hell had actualy gone on in the tunnels? What the hell had the terrifying creature been? After getting back on ground level Jaime hadn't waited around long enough to listen to whatever bullshit reason Steve and his posse of kids cooked up. All she'd wanted to do was get back to the safety of her home, and more importanty shower away the dirt and memories of the evening. The only problem was that the shower had done little to make Jaime forget what had happened, and in the solitude of her dark bedroom all she could do was think about the faceless monster she had all but ran into.

Swinging her legs out of her warm bed, Jaime padded across her room and gingerly opened her bedroom door to listen for any sound that would indicate her Mom and Neil were awake. The only noise Jaime could hear was the distant ticking of a clock so she took that as the green light to leave her bedroom and head down the short corridor to the last bedroom that led off of it.

Pausing for a moment, her hand hovering over the door handle, Jaime wondered whether what she was doing was actually a good idea. Billy was still pissed at her and Max, although Jaime had no idea why it was her fault that her sister had drugged him, but she was never going to get any sleep alone in her room and god did she need to sleep. Decision made, Jaime took hold of the handle and clicked the door open revealing the darkened space of Billy's room. The warm glow of a burning cigarette in an ashtray was the only light in the room, obviously Billy had only just gotten to sleep himself.

Taking the few steps needed to reach Billy's bed, Jaime peeled back a corner of his comforter and crawled under the warm material trying her best not to wake Billy. Wiggling into a comfy position Jaime snuggled closer to Billy's sleeping body, enjoying the instant calm having another person beside her brought. Going into Billy's room was a risky move though, if her Mom or Neil caught her in there world war three would break out and it would be Billy who would take the brunt of it. So Jaime made a mental note to make sure she woke up the second light began to filter through the blinds and go straight back to her own bedroom. Allowing her eyes to flutter shut and for sleep to finally take over her body Jaime all but leapt through the ceiling when Billy's deep voice sounded from next to her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mayfield?"

Unable to tell Billy why she couldn't be alone in her room, Jaime gave the only reason her tired brain could think of. "I couldn't sleep, and usually you're still awake. I was bored."

"Bored?" It was a flat out lie Billy was sure of it. Billy knew bored Jaime well, and had that been what had driven her to sneak into his room she would have climbed ontop of him and made herself impossible to ignore. This was not bored Jaime, this was something else. "What happened tonight?"

Not Max or Jaime had given Billy a straight answer about what had really gone down while he had been unconscious. Both had offered him a pitiful story of how they had gotten Steve back home and then drove around until Billy had woken up. The gas level in his car indicated otherwise. Had they driven around all night then the meter would be significantly lower than it was, and there was no way Jaime would spend the money her Mom gave her on gas, so it begged the question why was she lying to him?

"You could have killed Steve, you know that right?" There was no use in Jaime trying to offer out another lie for Billy to clearly not believe so shifting the conversation was the smartest thing to do. "Took him a while to come round."

Billy regretted nothing. Steve had had it coming as far as he was concerned, if anything he was more pissed at Jaime for getting in the way than anything. "And when he did come round I'm guessing you played nurse Jaime?"

Rolling onto her side so that she was facing Billy, Jaime smirked into the darkness not bothering to hide the amusement from her voice. "Jealous Hargrove? Worried me and Steve will be having that date after all?"

In the darkness of his room Billy could barely see Jaime's face but he could just make out the smug smirk that was curved across her pretty features. Maybe for a split second he had worried that Jaime would feel sorry for Harrington and offer him a second date, that wasn't possible though. Billy new Jaime, and he knew that Harrington would never be enough for her. She needed someone who pushed her buttons and challenged her self serving attitude.

"If I remember rightly it was you that was getting jealous. I think Nancy's hot Mom would agree with me."

Jaime's face scrunched in displeasure at the mention of Nancy's desperate mother. "She was pathetic, and so were you." She scoffed spitfully.

It was Billy's turn to smirk as his mind went over the incident that Nancy's mom had interupted in his car. Jaime could call him all the names she wanted but he knew the truth, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. "Not pathetic enough for you to not be all over me like a bitch in heat though. Tell me Jaime, if she hadn't come along would you have stopped?"

God no she wouldn't have stopped Billy, Jaime was more than up for a fuck in Billy's car, but part of her was glad that it had gone no further. Things would have became alot more complicated if she had actually slept with Billy, and the enjoyment she got from stringing him along brought her too muh joy to let it go for a fumble in a dark car. "You seem to forget Hargrove you're nothing to me. Nothing but a toy to pass the time with. I would never fuck you. Ever."

Billy's face hardened with rage, he wanted nothing more than to slap Jaime's pretty face as hard as he could. The girl was a migraine. One minute she was hot, then she was cold. And if Billy was honest with himself he was getting sick of her superior attitude. "Get the fuck out of here, Mayfield."

Jaime had known Billy would ask her to leave before the words had even left her lips. Throwing back the comforter, trying her best not to think about the dark isolation that awaited her in her own bedroom, Jaime got up from Billy's bed and moved slowly towards the door. "You disappoint me Hargrove. I didn't realise Hawkins had turned you into such a pussy."

Not waiting for Billy's reply, Jaime padded back down the silent corridor but instead of turning into her own room she quietly opened Max's. Just like Billy's it was quilted in darkness but Jaime could just about make out the outline of Max's small bed.

Max had been nothing short of a bitch to her since going down into the underground tunnels, but they were in it together whether the younger redhead liked it or not. They had both seen the horrors that existed and now they could both move past it together.

Carefull not to wake her sister, Jaime slipped into the warmth of Max's bed and spooned into her back, wrapping an arm around her protectively. As Jaime's eyes fluttered shut and sleep finally took over her exhausted body images of the terrifying creature played through her mind, haunting her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It was half term in the UK and my daughter got an ear infection.   
> Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait and that you all enjoy it :)


	16. Chapter 16

When Jaime woke she was alone in Max's bed. Bright sun light was creeping through the curtains and creating patterns on the carpeted floor, obviously it was late morning maybe even past noon. Jaime hadn't planned on sleeping so late, in fact she was surprised she'd even been able to sleep at all, the night before had been so out of the ordinary and frankly the most terrifying experience Jaime had ever had.

A sickly flip to her stomach had Jaime dashing from Max's bedroom straight for the bathroom. Dropping to her knee's infront of the toilet bowl, Jaime dry heaved for what felt like a life time but her empty stomach had nothing to bring up despite her violent retching. How would she ever forget the faceless creature and continue with her normal life? Jaime's whole world had been turned upside down because of the damn tunnels, and she was afraid that she would never be able to move on from it.

"You knocked up, Mayfield?" Sneered Billy from the bathroom door. Bruises from his fight with his Dad and Steve had began peppered the skin of his face leaving him with a sour mood. "At least I know it's not mine."

Letting out a low groan, Jaime got to her feet before flushing the empty toilet. She didn't need Billy and his attitude to make her already shit morning any worse, so without bothering to answer her step brother Jaime shoved past his solid body and went through to the living room where she hoped her Mom or Neil would be. If anything would keep Billy at bay it was their parents.

From her seat on the couch Susan pricked up to attention when her eldest daughter entered the room. "Hey, honey. Are you okay? You look a little pale."

When all three of the kids had returned home in the early hours of the morning Susan had immediately picked up on an under lying issue between them all. None of them had mentioned anything but Susan knew her daughters, more so Jaime than Max. Jaime was so much like she had been as a teenager, where as Max held none of the interests that Susan had once had, so approuching her youngest about what was going on would be useless. If she thought about it though Susan barely recognised Jaime; physically she hadn't changed at all but since the move even Susan had noticed how calloused and cold she had become. Perhaps she had always been that way and she was only now seeing it, but whatever it was Susan didn't like it.

"Why don't I make you pancakes? You always loved my pancakes." Susan offered with a hopeful smile. "We can catch up on school and things. I feel like we haven't spoken properly in a while."

Something inside of Jaime snapped at her mothers words, the glass of water she'd been intending on getting forgotten. Ever since she had been forced to pack up her belongings and leave her home Jaime had been keeping her feelings bottled up from her mom and she was sick of it. Sick of pretending. Sick of bowing down to Neil's wild mood swings. Turning hotly on her mom, eyes burning with anger, Jaime let loose all the things she had been dying to say since leaving California.

"We haven't spoken properly in a long time, Mom." Jaime began in a spiteful tone. "You dragged me and Max away from our home. Away from our Dad. And why? So you could play happy family's with a man who beats his own son for fuck sake. You stand there and you let it happen, you say nothing Mom. You're a coward. You'd rather keep Neil happy than keep any of us safe from him. So please, don't sit there and act like you give a shit because I'm not buying it."

For the first time in a while Jaime felt the weight that she carried around on her shoulders ease. It was long over due that her mom heard some harsh home truths, and has she known how good it would make her feel Jaime would have done it ages ago. "You know, Mom." Jaime continued as she halted her departure from the living room, not quite done with her tirade. "Billy is an asshole, we all now that, but he's ten times the man Neil is."

Having been stunned into silence at the cruel things Jaime was throwing her way, Susan finally perked up at hearing Billy's name. She was almost certain that was what it all came down to, she wasn't blind and it was obvious that the two teenagers had become close since the move but it must have been worse than she first suspected. "I see how he looks at you, Jaime." Susan all but shrieked. "That boy is troubled, and he's putting things in your head-"

"No one has put anything in my fucking head, Mom! I have eyes! I see exactly what you see when Neil beats the shit out of Billy, except I don't think it's okay!"

Flying off of the couch after he daughters retreating back, Susan followed her down the hall to her bedroom and grabbed hold of Jaime's arm spinning her to face her. "You can't speak to me like this, Jaime. I won't allow it!"

"You've allowed worse." Hissed Jaime, yanking her arm free from her mom's weak hold. Pandora's box had been opened and there was no going back from it; her mom now knew exactly what she thought about her and Neil, and Jaime wasn't the slighest bit sorry. "I feel sorry for you, Mom. I would never let a man control me like you do."

The slap caught Jaime off guard, never in a million years would she have expected her mom to hit her, so Susan's palm made contact with her cheek leaving a stinging hand print in its wake.

From his bedroom Billy had been listening to the argument between Jaime and Susan with great interest. It was the first fight in the house that hadn't involved him, and he had been stunned when Jaime had leapt to his defense. When the two had moved from the living room to Jaime's bedroom, Billy had crept out into the hallway to eaves drop, and that was when he'd heard the almighty crack of a slap. Unsure of who had hit who, Billy shoved open the door and took in the scene before him.

Jaime was clutching her cheek tightly, her hazel eyes ablaze with a hatred Billy had never seen in her before. "Everything okay in here?" Asked Billy even though it was abundently clear everything was no okay, but he didn't want them knowing he had been listening to their entire argument.

"Everything is fine, Billy. Just got back to your room."

Jaime scoffed at the diplomatic answer her mom offered out. She could deal with her mom slapping her, she could deal with screaming in each others faces, but she couldn't handle the bullshit that had become their home life.

Plastering a false smile across her reddened face, Jaime flicked her long auburn hair from her face and spoke directly to Billy. "Lets get out of here." Ignoring her mom's protests, Jaime snatched up the lilac sweater dress she had thrown on the chair a few days earlier, then grabbed hold of Billy's hand and yanked him through the small house as they were followed by Susan's screeching.

"Where are you going? Jaime! You can't just walk out, we need to talk. Jaime!"

Jaime was beyond listening. Nothing her mom said was going to be remotely what she wanted to hear. Susan would simply defend Neil as she always did, sweeping the abuse of his son safelty under the carpet as she always did. 

Leading Billy outside to his Camaro, Jaime through her dress into the car before climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door with a slam.

"Jaime, please." Begged Susan, tears welling in her eyes. "Please come inside and talk to me."

Maybe her mom's tears would have worked before, but not this time. Jaime was done. Officially done with the shit that came with her mom's marriage to Neil, and as far as she was concerned that meant there was nothing more to discuss. "Don't wait up for us, Mom."


	17. Chapter 17

The Camaro tore around the lazy streets of Hawkins, wheels squealing loudly as it took corners with a sharp turn. When Billy and Jaime had left her mom she had given him no indication about where she actually wanted to go, so Billy had just kept speeding around the neighbourhood waiting for Jaime to come up with a plan.

Casting a glance at the mirror, Billy briefly watched Jaime in the back of the car. She was currently changing out of her pyjama's and into the dress that she had quickly grabbed back at the house. The red mark on her face from Susan's slap had died down, leaving only a soft pink mark on her cheek, but Jaime's brows were still knitted together from anger and she was all but scowling at the clothes she had taken off. Much like his step-sister Billy too couldn't stop reliving the argument that had exploded; Jaime had stood up for him, and no one stood up for Billy. It was no secret that she hated his dad almost as much as he did but Billy hadn't imagined for one second that Jaime would jump to his defence the way she had.

"Here." Billy said breaking the silence that had falled over the car since pulling out of the driveway. With his right hand Billy offered out a cigarette to Jaime, who took it from him once she had clambered into the passenger seat. "What are we doing, Mayfield? Not like I want to be at home, but I'm wasting gas here and I know you're not going to front the cash."

Jaime had had no real plan when she had dragged Billy from the house, all she'd known was she couldn't be within a few feet of her idiotic mom for a moment longer. "Carol and Tommy will be getting drunk at Lovers Lake, might as well join them."

Free booze was always good in Billy's books, but there was an underlying gnawwing that wouldn't ease up. If he and Jaime hung with Tommy and Carol at Lovers Lake without dates of their own it was going to get weird real fast, and as much as Billy enjoyed teasing Jaime about what had happened between them there was no way that Tommy or Carol could find out. His dad would kill him plain and simple if he knew that he'd dared to touch the red haired princess.

"You want to go to Lovers Lake with me, Mayfield?" Taunted Billy with a smirk. "You that desperate to finish what started last night?"

With a scowl, Jaime flipped Billy off in answer. To her great displeasure Jaime wanted nothing more than to continue what had happened before Nancy's mom had interupted, but she would rather die than admit that Billy, lord knew he didn't need his ego inflated.

"Do you have a better idea, Hargrove? Want to go attack more kids like you did last night?" Jaime shot back spitefully before drawing deeply on the end of cigarette. "Or maybe I should see if Steve wants to take me to Lovers Lake instead?"

The meer mention of Harrington's name had jealousy bubbling in Billy's chest. Jaime had leapt to his defense the night before, and it bothered Billy more than he cared to admit. Harrington was a nobody as far as he was concerned, he wasn't worth shit, but for some reason Billy couldn't stop the burning need to prove he was better. Back in California he had very much been the alpha of his friends, and that was the way he liked it, something about Harrington had him question his ranking at Hawkins High. "Fuck you, bitch. We both know Harrington doesn't want a slut like you."

A sly grin curved Jaime's lips as she turned to look directly at her step-brother. It was almost too easy to get the upper hand. "But you do, don't you Hargrove? You're pathetic jealousy over Steve is proof enough." Letting out a cruel laugh to run her point home, Jaime flicked the end of her cigarette out of the window. "Jesus, Billy you truly are pathetic."

Something inside of Billy snapped. The constant baiting from Jaime ontop of everything his dad did and said had reached boiling point. If Jaime thought he was so pathetic, he's show her just how pathetic she was in comparison.  
Slamming his foot on the accelerator as hard as he could, Billy watching the speed gauge with a wild grin as the needle crept higher and higher. The end of the street was fast approuching and required him to turn left, and if not they would crash into one of the suburban houses.

"Billy, slow down." Sighed Jaime, unfazed by Billy's erratic driving. But as she looked over to Billy, Jaime saw something in his eyes that scared her. He wasn't playing. "Fucking slow down!"

Still Billy kept his foot firmly on the gas and ignored Jaime.

"Fucking slow down! You're going to kill us!" Jaime screamed as she grabbed onto Billy's arm and shook it violently. Things were bad at home, but she never would have guessed that Billy was happy to die. "I don't want to die, Billy! Please! Don't fucking do it! Don't!"

Quicker than Jaime could have prepared for the brakes were slammed on with a high pitched screech. The Camaro dragged to a reluctant stop inches from the car that was parked in the drive of the house they so easily could have crashed into.

The quiet that had fallen over the two teens was broken when Billy began to laugh, his hands still gripping the steering wheel tightly. Still laughing he turned to look at Jaime, who's face was white with fear, but after a few seconds she began to laugh too even though she was still visably shaking. Laughing manically, no make up, hair unbrushed and a mess from his sudden braking, was the most beautiful Billy had ever seen Jaime. She wasn't as perfect as she liked everyone to believe, that was what Billy liked about her so much, she was just as messed up as he was.

Without a word the two lunged at each other, lips crashing desperately as hands clawwed at bare skin. Adrenaline pulsed through Jaime's body as Billy's lips worked ferociously on her own, and his hands tangled in her long hair. A sharp nip to her lower lip had Jaime gasping and allowed for Billy to snake his tongue into her mouth. Everything about the kiss was what Jaime needed, she needed to feel alive after what had happened down in the tunnels, she needed to feel desired after the knock Steve had given her, but most of all she needed to forget about what waited for them at home. And by the way Billy was kissing her Jaime was certain it was exactly what he needed too.

Dragging himself away from Jaime's intoxicating lips, Billy rest his forehead on hers as he caught his breath. It was the closest he'd been when only looking at Jaime, and from his position he could see the faint dusting of freckles on her nose, and the flecks of vibrant green in her hazel eyes. Fuck he hated their parents. "Still want to drink Tommy's beer?"

"Free beer's the best kind." Panted Jaime, before she took Billy's bottom lip in her mouth and dragged it through her teeth with a smirk. "Maybe today's your lucky day, Hargrove."

It was Billy's turn to smirk. There was no way he would be ending the day without getting exactly what he wanted, he'd make damn sure that Jaime was begging for it. "If you're lucky I won't make you beg too much, Mayfield."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Woo! It's not as long as I would have liked but I did my best with the spare time I can find at the moment. I hope you all like it :)  
> Jules: I'm not done with this story yet and I promise I will keep updating :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait.   
> Tiff: Thank you so much, and I'm so happy you like it so much :) Hope this chapter was as enjoyable to you as the previous ones.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't the first time Billy had been to Lovers Lake, not by a long shot, if he remembered rightly he had been there a total of six times with six different girls but this time was different. This time he was at Lovers Lake with Jaime, the girl he shouldn't want but so desperately did. Instead of fumbling in the back of his car with any pretty girl that caught his attention at school, Billy had no choice but just to carefully watch his step sister from a distance and merely dream that he could actually touch her. And in the soft glow of fire it was extremely difficult.

The four of teens had been by the lake all afternoon and when the sun had begun to get lower in the sky Tommy and Billy had decided that making a small fire was a good idea for not only warmth but light too, it saved using their cars head lights and draining the batteries. The fire was working wonders at keeping the cold winter chill off, along with the large amount of alcohol each of them had consumed, and both Billy and Jaime were almost able to forget the hell they had to go home to eventually.

"Have you two ever, you know..." Tommy asked Billy in a hushed voice as the pair of them watched as girls danced around near the warmth of the fire to Carol's boombox.

Billy was almost certain if he divulged everything that had happened between him and Jaime to Tommy he wouldn't be disgusted, hell he'd probably be jealous, and it was unlikely he'd tell anyone but still Billy couldn't bring himself to say out loud to anyone else what was going on between him and his step sister. So instead he opted for a minimal amount of truth. "No, she's my fucking step sister you perv."

Behind his can of beer Tommy grinned, his eyes roaming appreciatively over Jaime. He liked Carol, more than he liked to admit to anyone else, but there was no denying that Jaime was unlike any other girl in Hawkins. "Not even before your old man married her mom? I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did now! You guys are always together, even if you both rip each other to shit, I'm kinda surprised you haven't."

A scoff escaped Billy. Of course it was Tommy, one of the dumbest people Billy knew, who could see there was something between him and Jaime. If Jaime knew that he had figured it out she would lose her shit spectacularly and no doubt suspect that Billy had told Tommy about all the little run ins the pair had had, and as tempting as it was to mess with Jaime Billy stuck to his original plan. "I've known Jaime since middle school, we ran in the same groups, it'd be too fucking weird." Lied Billy after lighting himself a cigarette and drawing harshly on it. "Besides who wants to fuck someone they live with and have to see every damn day?"

It was the question Billy had been asking himself on a daily basis in an attempt to keep his desire for Jaime at bay. Billy was not the kind of guy who stuck around after sleeping with a girl, no he had his fill and then he was on to the next one, and if he did sleep with Jaime he wouldn't be able to do that. The world seemed to be against his choice though; at every opportunity it seemed to want to remind him exactly why he should go against his decision, specifically as she twirled around to music with Carol, the orangey glow of the fire only making her more beautiful. It was moments like the one he was currently trapped in when Billy wanted to throw caution to the wind and not worry about what would happen if his dad found out. God he hated his dad.

"If you ask me a night with her is worth it."

"Want me to put in a request for you?" Billy shot back, the sharpness to his voice undisguised. He was well aware that Jaime was no virgin and that she would sleep with at least one boy at Hawkins High, however that boy would not be Tommy, not if he knew what was good for him. Back in California Billy had had to listen in depth to nearly all of his friends go on about how they had slept with Jaime and he'd be damned if he was going to let thay shit happen again.

Instant regret swept across Tommy's freckled face at Billy's hostility, he had obviously struck a nerve. "No man, no! I've got Carol, and like you said, she's your sister. You don't fuck friends family members, it's like a rule."

"What rules are you two talking about? Last time I checked Tommy, you don't listen to any rules."

Billy had never been so happy to hear Carol's voice, sure she wasn't completely terrible but she grew annoying really fast, at that moment though she had diverted the conversation topic spectacularly.

"Funny, because Billy has that same exact personality flaw. Must just be a guy thing." Jaime added in a sickly sweet voice as she bent down to take the cigarette that was hanging from Billy's mouth. When she had followed Carol over to where the two boys were sat to grab another beer Jaime had instantly known they were talking about her, it was like a sixth sense she had acquired upon reaching the top of the popularity pyramid back in California. Lord knew she needed it back there to stay on top, in that respect Hawkins was alot easier, in fact Jaime would have laid money that she and Billy wouldn't be de-throned what so ever.

"I was just telling Jaime that it's the winter formal soon and she needs to find a date. Who are you taking?"

Jaime wanted nothing more than to punch Carol in the back of her head, did she not take any notice of what she said before they went to get beers? When Carol had brought up the dance Jaime had specifically told her not to bring it up in front of Billy as she didn't have a date yet and the last thing she need was Billy using that against her like he did everything. Apparently their agreement not to discuss it had gone up in smoke though and Carol had decided to well and truly throw her under the bus.

Beside Jaime, Billy had his trademark smirk in place as his eyes pinned Jaime to the spot. There it was, the moment Jaime had been trying to avoid, the moment where Billy realised he had something he could use to ridicule her. It was unspeakably unfair aswell, not only had she and Billy joined Hawkins high close to the dance leaving them limited time to find a date, but nearly everyone at the school had now seen the state of Steve's face and were aware it was because of Billy. The story that was currently circulating was Billy had lost his shit when he found out that Steve stood Jaime up, he had been painted as nothing but a protective brother, but it had worked entirely against Jaime's favour. Now most of the boys in their year were too afraid to ask her to be their date, too worried that they might share the same fate that Steve did. So really it was all Billy's fault that Jaime was going to be unable to attend her first dance at Hawkins High.

A hearty laugh from Tommy pulled Jaime's attention away from Billy's piercing stare.

"Oh man, I saw Harrington's face today!" Tommy exclaimed between his laughter. "You fucked him up, man! Word is that no one dares to take Jaime to the dance now though."

Jaime didn't need to turn her head to know that Billy's smirk had grown wider still at the knowledge that he was the sole reason she couldn't get a date. For a while she had felt as though she had the upper hand in the little games she and Billy played, but that nugget of information changed everything, it entirely tipped the scales in Billy's favour and that was something Jaime was not happy about.

"You take her." Billy said simply, not missing the wide eyed confusion on Jaime's face. "You take Jaime and I'll take Carol. Don't get mad if your girl wants to get in the back of my car though, Tommy."

The wasn't a word in existance that could cover how confused Jaime was. Billy had successfully blindsided her with his out of character act of kindness, although it was making her more and more suspicious of why Billy had offered her such kindness. Billy didn't do anything for free. "I'm sure Carol wants to go with her boy-"

"No, it's perfect!" Interupted Carol excitedly. "We can all go together, it'll be such fun. Please say yes, Jaime. You don't want to stay home like some loser, do you?"

God no Jaime didn't, she had never been refered to as a loser and wan't about to let it happen, even if it meant taking a pity date from her friends boyfriend. "Fine," She sighed. "But don't blame me when Billy abandones you for a quickie with some skank."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait on an update! Everything has just been so manic that I'm barely able to update any of my stories. BUT I magined to get this out today, even though it's shorted than I would have liked. Another update is to follow in the next few days (hopefully by Sunday)   
> I decided to add a winter dance for the high school as well as the middle school, so hopefully it works out well. Thank you Tiff for your comment, and I'm sorry you had to ait so long for an update. I'm hoping the wait won't get that long again.


	19. Chapter 19

As much as they didn't want to Jaime and Billy had no choice but to return home; if only to stop Neil going off on another tirade. Begrudgingly the two teens had left Tommy and Carol at eleven to make it home for their curfew at eleven thirty and made the entire drive home in complete silence, neither of them wanting to make the prospect of being home any more real than it needed to be.

When the Camaro pulled up in front of the small house Jaime felt all the ease and simplicity she had felt at Lovers Lake flee her body, and the harsh rigid upleasantness that could only come from living with Neil settle in its place.  
Since the night of the tunnels the Hargrove-Mayfield house had become even more of a war zone; both Neil and Jaime's mom had been skeptical about the events that the three of them had recited off because of Billy's some what battered face, Max still wasn't speaking to Jaime for reasons she couldn't understand at all, and now she had to deal with the returning to her mom after their fight. All in all Jaime was far from keen about walking through the front door.

"Come on Mayfield, we can't sit in my car forever. They know we're here." Said Billy, drawing Jaime's gaze away from the small house they lived in. "Might as well get this shit show over with."

With Max acting like a bitch for reasons unknown Jaime was glad to have Billy around to share in her disdain for being at home, not that their home hadn't been a living nightmare since day one, but since moving to Hawkins it had progressively got more and more poisonous becoming almost unbearable. In their time as a combined family Jaime, Billy and Max had quickly grown thick skins and learnt to put up with all the shit that came from living with Susan and Neil, however it was becoming increasingly difficult to do just that. For Jaime the first major shift had been when Neil had dragged she and Max from their dad, forbidding Susan from letting them see him and threatening their dad if he showed up at the house. Jaime would never forgive her mom for letting that happen. Ever.

"Mayfield? Move."

Billy jolted Jaime back to life, bringing her out from her congested mind. "Do you ever think about leaving this place? Just getting in your car and never looking back?" Jaime finally asked in a quiet voice still not making to move from the car.

For a moment Billy was stunned into silence. If there was one thing that was never discussed out loud it was how they really felt about the home their parents had created; an unspoken rule existed between all three of them that meant total ignorance was given to that particular subject, that they all acted as though the place they called home didn't even really exist. Jaime had successfully smashed that rule into a thousand pieces though and now Billy was left unsure how exactly to answer her question. Of course he had fantasized about running away, but he knew his dad better than both the Mayfield's. Neil wouldn't stop, wouldn't rest until he found them and then there would be hell to pay, and Billy had no intention to live his life looking over his shoulder. "You thinking of running away, Mayfield?"

"You telling me you haven't?"

A heavy silence fell over the Camaro, both teens letting the reality of their conversation wash over them. It was all out in the open now, ugly and bare, neither Billy or Jaime would be able to return to fully ignoring their unhappiness and fear and it left them in limbo of how to proceed. If it were Max she was having the conversation with Jaime would have easily been able to sit down and work through it all, but it was Billy and it complicated everything. There wasn't a chance that Jaime would ever sit down and have a heart to heart with Billy Hargrove, she doubted he was even capable of it, their relationship was built on spiteful games and it was how Jaime was most comfortable and there was no way she was going to lose her last shred of comfort.

Plastering a fake smile across her pink lips Jaime turned to face Billy before finally speaking. "Lets go Hargrove, like you said they know we're hear."

Not waiting for Billy to respond Jaime flung her door open and climbed out of the Camaro, sauntering down the path leading to the front door. If there was one thing Jaime Mayfield was good at it was putting on a mask, only showing people what they wanted to see. Without pausing she stepped into the cramped house calling out to her mom say she did. "Mom, we're home!"

"And where the hell have you two been?" Barked Neil from his seat on the couch.

"With Tommy and Carol from school at Lovers Lake." Jaime responded, not missing a beat as she kicked her white stiletto's from her feet. "Tommy's going to take me to the winter formal."

At the mention of the school dance Susan perked up beside her husband, practically beaming from ear to ear in Jaime's direction. "That's wonderful news, honey. Me and Neil were just talking about how we were worried that you hadn't settled well at school. I mean you haven't even tried for the cheer squad yet."

Next to her Jaime could hear the quiet scoff Billy gave as Susan spoke, and it wasn't surprising. He had witnessed the fight between she and her mom, and now as always Susan was acting as though it never even happened like she did everything in the Hargrove-Mayfield house. "Good night." It was a blunt responce but Jaime had nothing left in her to say, and if she was entirely honest she wanted nothing more than to put as much space between her and her mom as she could.

"Don't wake your sister!" Susan called out as Jaime and Billy left the living room and headed to their bedrooms.

"Like she's even asleep." Sneered Jaime once the living room door had closed behind she and Billy. "She runs away all night and it's us that gets an early curfew."

It hadn't escaped Billy's notice that there had been a noticable shift between Jaime and Max. The two sisters might have been polar opposites but they were close and stuck by each other, but since Max's disappearing act the air between them had become positively arctic. "I've been saying your sisters a little shit since day one."

"Seems for once in your life Hargrove you were right." Jaime smirked very much aware that Max was more than likely eaves dropping on their conversation. She hoped Max heard, and she hoped it hurt. "Good night, Hargrove."

Walking down the short hall way away from Billy, Jaime pushed open her bedroom door and let out a low sigh of relief. It was the only room that gave her much needed space from her mom and Neil, and god knew she needed some space from them after everything that had happened. Although she would never admit it Jaime could still see the punishing hits that Neil had given Billy the night of the tunnels, she could still hear the sickening noises each punch gave as it made contact with Billy, and ontop of all of that she could see her own mother doing absolutely nothing. It made her sick.

"Try not to come crawling into my bed tonight, Mayfield. What would mommy say if she knew her little princess was such a slut?"

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Life continued as normal, an uninteresting routine of school and home, until the winter formal crept up on Jaime quicker than she would have liked. Before moving to Hawkins Jaime would have been more than excited for the dance, but everything about the small town was so drab and dull, and with everything that Jaime had seen the dance had lost all appeal. That and Tommy wasn't exactly her choice date, she would have taken Steve over him, hell she would have taken Billy.

Staring into the mirror of her vanity Jaime stared at the girl looking back at her; the red hair piled high ontop of her head, and perfect make up definately belonged to her, but something was different. Against her own will Jaime let out a soft scoff, had she really become that much of a loser? If her friends could see her now they'd be laughing. "Fuck."

"Was that a request, Mayfield?" Smirked Billy from his position casually leant against the door frame.

"You think you're man enough, Hargrove? Because I have my doubts." With Max still ignoring her it had meant that Jaime and Billy had been spending more and more time together, which in the beginning Jaime had hated but as time had gone on she found that hanging out with Billy was the highlight of her day, not that she'd ever admit it. "Have you ever stopped to wonder about what the girls came and told me about you?" Jaime went on with a smirk of her own as she stood from her vanity to admire the dress Neil had brought her for the dance, sucessful ignoring Billy's presense. "Ever wondered about what grade they gave you?"

Flicking her hazel eyes over to Billy, who had gone from leaning on the door to standing full height with rigid shoulders, Jaime grinned spitefully at him. "I'll give you a clue, school isn't the only thing you're failing at."

In a few long strides Billy had crossed the bedroom, just as Jaime had anticipated he would, and towered over her the cigarette he had been smoking forgotten on the surface of her vanity. The hard look on his face should have intimidated her but it was a routine they had got comfortable with since being forced to live together, so if anything Billy's displeasure only served to fuel Jaime on. "Maybe Steve could give you some pointers? I heard from Carol he made Nancy _very_ happy."

Up until the mention of Harrington Billy had been happy to play along with Jaime's little game, in fact he enjoyed them just as much as Jaime did, but Harrington was anything but a playful subject for Billy. At school he had to stop himself from finishing what Harrington had stupidly started back on the night that Max had disappeared, his mere presence was enough to send Billy spiralling, but Jaime had stuck by his side not jumping to Harrington's rescue like she did that night. It was that, and that alone, that meant Harrington was still breathing. Harrington had lost the fight, and he had lost Jaime.

"Nothing to say, Hargrove? I'm disappointed." Jaime taunted, and all too feminine smile curving her lips. "It seems you're good at disappointing gi-"

Anything else that Jaime had planned to say was cut short when Billy grabbed ahold of her upper arms, slamming her back into the slatted doors of her closet making a shocked gasp escape her carefully painted lips. Fear was evident in her eyes, that much was clear to Billy, and rightly so the bitch had been antagonizing for days with no real consequences but under the fear was a twinkle of something else. It was that spark of want that drove Billy forward to take the somewhat playful threat into completely different territory.

Slowly he dragged his hands down Jaime's arms until they came to a stop at her wrists. Gripping them tightly Billy lifted both arms above Jaime's head pinning them against the closet door in one of his large hands, while his eyes fixed her in an unwavering hold wordlessly making sure it was what she wanted. When Jaime made no move to stop him Billy took that as the green light; dipping his head down into the crook of her neck Billy placed a kiss on the soft skin drawing a breathy moan from Jaime.

"Princess, you're not going to remember your own name when I'm done with you let alone grade me." Billy smirked into Jaime's neck in a quiet voice as his free hand gripped her chin, directing her to look him in the eyes. "Lets hope you can handle it."

Jaime wanted nothing more than to fire a poisonous comeback in Billy's direction, her brain however had other ideas and had all but shut down the moment Billy's lips touched her neck setting her skin on fire. For the first time in her life Jaime had been rendered speechless by a boy, she was nothing more than human putty waiting pitifully for Billy to finally make his move, which he was apparently taking his time about. His trademark smug grin shone down on her, his hand still stopping her from looking away, but he was making no move to actually take their little exchange further. It was at that exact moment that Jaime realized that Billy was in fact torturing her like she had done him so many times, he was going at a glacial pace because he knew it was going to be agonizing for her to endure.

Leaning closer to Jaime inviting lips Billy kept his eyes locked on hers wanting to soak in the needy look on her lightly freckled face as much as he could. God did he want to move at a much quicker pace, he wanted nothing more than to rip the skimpy clothes that Jaime wore from her body and show her just how wrong she had been, the satisfaction from working her into a completely undone state was to good to pass on though. 

With that in mind, Billy trailed the hand that had been holding Jaime's chin down her body and settled it on her left thigh, hooking it up onto his hip before pressing his body into Jaime's as much as he could drawing another soft mewl from the redhead. 

Instinctively Jaime's leg held onto Billy tightly, despite her brains dim protests, everything she had said had been a lie and Billy had barely touched her and already she felt ready to explode, the anticipation driving her wild. A shiver shot through Jaime's body as the touch on her thigh ghosted under her skirt up to the lace edge of her panties. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for, Billy's teasing fingers slipped under the edge of her panties creeping closer to giving Jaime what she needed.

Before he made any real contact though Billy pulled his hand back, dropping Jaime's leg from his hip. A smug laugh rumbled from Billy at the look of annoyance on Jaime's face. "Time to get dressed for the ball, Princess." 

Jaime could do nothing but stare open mouthed as Billy strutted from her room and out of her sight. He had had her, he had gotten her all worked up, and he had left. If Billy wanted to play that game Jaime was more than prepared to. Billy was about to have the worst night of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things 2 was awesome, and I thought Billy deserved more screen time than he got. So I thought I'd try my hand at a ST story. Hope if anyone reads they enjoy it, leave comments so I know that theres interest for me to continue :)


End file.
